Tempered by Fate
by bailey1ak
Summary: After being booted from Atlantis by the Ancients, Lorne finds himself acting more spontaneously. Will these actions stand the test of time or will they falter when put to the test? Lorne/Keller pre-ship Very fluffy.
1. Strangers

_**A/N: **Well, this Lorne/Keller story has taken me forever to write. Story is really just an alternative look at how Jennifer Keller might have ended up in Atlantis and how she met this particular flyboy. Pure and utter fluff. _

_Thank you, thank you, thank you to ShaViva for doing the beta work on this. I think I wrote this one as much for you as me this time. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or Stargate SG-1 and their wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Everything up to and including Season 4 Episode 2 – _Lifeline_

This story starts during Season 3 Episode 10 – _The Return (part 1)_

* * *

**1 - Strangers**

**Sunday**

Jennifer Keller swiped her hotel key card off the counter before grabbing the handle of her suitcase and heading toward the elevators. As she looked around the lobby of the Las Vegas Hilton Hotel, she was again overwhelmed by all the activity, grateful to reach the elevator quickly.

A man joined her before the doors closed and the two of them were swiftly lifted up. Jenn took in his casual attire and duffel bag. Her mind automatically registered a quick _wouldn't be so bad _in her head and she smiled quietly to herself.

"Excuse me?"

Jennifer's head whipped up and her eyes met the stranger's for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." She quickly covered her mouth before she could fumble through more explanations or apologies. She watched the man's face soften with a smile until dimples began to show and she looked away.

Jennifer was sure her embarrassment was coloring her face and she quickly busied herself with the airline tag on the handle of her bag. It was stupid really, but upon elevator doors closing, her mind always went to the thought of _what if the elevator got stuck?_ And of course the next thought was always, _who would I be stuck with?_

Jenn snuck another peek at her elevator companion and confirmed that it wouldn't be terrible to be stuck with this particular stranger. He seemed nice enough and he'd let her off the hook with a smile… a slightly knee melting smile, but a smile none the less.

Jennifer mentally shook herself and was grateful to see that her floor had finally arrived before her mind ended up completely in the gutter, all over a man who'd uttered two words and a smile.

As she began down the hall toward her room she realized that the man had exited the elevator as well and was following her. She tried not to pick up her pace as she moved along, listening intently behind her. She slowed slightly as she got closer to her room, hoping he'd enter his room first. It was irrational, but she didn't want him to see which room was hers. All of her co-workers had been adamant and exuberant with their safety advise before she'd come on this trip. Personally she thought they all watched too much CSI for their own good and obviously not all visitors to Vegas ended up dead.

Jenn peeked over her shoulder and noted the stranger stopping in front of a room a couple doors back. He gave her quick smile and salute type wave before entering his room. She mentally smacked herself in the back of the head for being such a worry wart and promised herself she'd find a way to _thank_ the girls for planting ideas in her head that now had her slightly paranoid.

The room was beautiful, a step above any hotel room Jenn'd ever been in before. She quickly moved across the room and looked out the window, mesmerized by all the lights far below, as well as the even brighter lights of the Las Vegas Strip just a few blocks away. She hadn't wanted to come on this trip, but it was definitely a site to behold.

After puttering for a few minutes in the room and freshening up a bit from the flight, Jennifer looked through the information binder in the room, deciding since everything would be expensed for this trip, that maybe the steakhouse in the hotel would be a good dinner choice for this first night.

* * *

Only needing to seek directions once while weaving through the casino, Jennifer was greeted by the steakhouse's hostess immediately upon entering.

"How many in your party?"

"Just one," Jennifer responded with a moment of awkwardness, wondering if she should've just settled for room service.

"Would you like to eat in the bar, or at a table?"

The woman seemed so helpful that Jenn tried to tell herself that it was probably _not_ odd for people to eat alone in Vegas. "A table would be nice."

The woman, whose name tag read Linda, gave her a smile, "Someone will seat you shortly." Linda then looked over Jennifer's shoulder, "And you sir? How many will be in your party."

"Just the one," said a voice she recognized as the dimpled stranger from the elevator.

Jennifer slowly turned and acknowledged his presence with a small smile.

"Unless of course you'd care to join me so neither of us have to dine alone?"

His smile was so sincere, and his eyes crinkled at the corners. Jennifer hesitated only to have Linda the hostess tap her on the shoulder. Jennifer turned back to the hostess in time to see her wink at Evan before addressing her.

"Sweetie, there are like a dozen cameras on you at all times while you eat. Safest blind date you'll ever be on, trust me."

"But this isn't a date," Jennifer choked out, her face heating and her desire to never turn around and face the man behind her strong enough to root her to the spot.

The waitress that would escort them to their table arrived at that precise moment, "Two?"

"Just dinner and I promise to be on my best behavior," came the light teasing voice from behind her.

Jennifer could think of no reason to say no other than the complete embarrassment she felt right now. She promised herself then and there to have room service for each and every one of her remaining meals. Still without turning around Jennifer nodded her head at the waitress.

"Right this way," the new woman, whose name tag read Amy, called as she turned and began to walk into the main part of the restaurant. She seated them at a booth and recited the specials before taking their drink orders.

There was a long stretch of silence and Jennifer tried to look engrossed in the menu, when in reality not one word was registering.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable… it wasn't my intention."

Jenn looked up at his worried face, the space between his eyebrows furrowed, and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay." Her mind searched for something else to say, "Umm, my name is Jennifer Keller."

His grin was contagious as his hand reached across the table gesturing for a hand shake. "Evan Lorne. Nice to meet you."

"So… are you stalking me, Evan?" Jennifer asked, beginning to think that having the chance to eat, talk and even look at this man for the next hour wasn't going to be so bad.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?"

* * *

Evan knew his offer of a shared meal was impulsive and out of character, but he couldn't make himself feel any regret over it. Their steaks had arrived and they were halfway done eating and the conversation hadn't waned yet. It was all impersonal so far, with just a hint of teasing and flirting thrown in.

He was usually the predictable, stable, man-with-a-plan, both in his personal and professional life. Lately though he'd been very spontaneous, giving in to impulses, and he didn't need a base shrink to help him find the reason for his changed behavior. As much as he'd probably deny it if asked, getting kicked out of the City of Atlantis had left Evan reeling.

Major Lorne had been able to keep to himself how deeply having the Ancients send them packing had affected him. Like Rodney though, he internally wished the Daedalus and Sheppard's team hadn't rescued the Ancients from their slow trip to Earth. While testing McKay's intergalactic gate bridge, the Ancient ship had passed them at a screaming pace and in hindsight Evan wished they hadn't hailed them and set the expedition's eventual move back to Earth in motion.

Evan thought of Atlantis as home and the thought of leaving hadn't entered his mind. Even with family on Earth, his heart had quickly been taken by the City as well as the people in the Pegasus and the members of the expedition. Now looking back he wished he'd made more time for personal things such as his team and friends as well as the painting he'd always thought he'd find time to do one day. He missed his team and working under Sheppard as his CO.

After two weeks of debriefing and being reassigned to Peterson, Evan put in for leave time. No thinking through what he'd do on his leave or where he'd go, he just filled out the paperwork and was actually shocked when he'd gotten the paperwork back approved. He'd spent the first week at his mom's in San Francisco, much to her delight, before coming to Vegas for the second week.

Looking across the table now at the beautiful woman sharing dinner with him, Evan had a hard time thinking of his spur-of-the-moment offer of dinner as rash, reckless or out-of-character, but rather as an opportunity he was glad he hadn't passed up.

"So, Jennifer," Lorne started after a slight lull in the conversation, "what's brought you to Las Vegas? Work or Vacation?"

The woman smiled slightly before meeting his gaze, "Work actually. There's a medical conference here this week. Starts in the morning in fact."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Lorne chuckled, finishing up his last bite of food and leaning back in the booth, in no hurry for the meal to be over.

"No, I don't think it does either. I expect a lot of boring lectures, too much alcohol consumed each night and being hit on by married doctors… but the food will be good." She said the last part with a lilt in her voice, so he concentrated on that rather than the irritation he felt at the thought of drunk, married doctors hitting on her.

"Bad cook?" he teased, enjoying the spark it brought to her eyes.

"Well, since it's just me at home, I don't tend to cook much - at least nothing fancy." Lorne watched her tilt her head slightly to the side and narrow her eyes minutely, "How about you?"

"How 'bout me… are you asking if I'm unattached," he asked, enjoying the slight flush to her cheeks, but finishing his sentence before she could stammer through an explanation, "or whether I can cook?" He liked the idea that she wanted to know the first part.

Evan watched her straighten her back just a bit, "Are you single _and_ can you cook?" Her eyes held a note of challenge and mischief, "Of course if the answer is yes to both I'll have to wonder what _is_ actually wrong with you. Maybe I should be grateful for the _dozen cameras on us at all times while we eat_."

Evan couldn't hold in his laughter, "I am unattached, but I can't cook. Went straight from my mom's cookin' to the mess hall, haven't needed to learn."

"Mess hall?"

"United States Air Force," Lorne answered watching her face closely for any uncensored reaction he might detect. He was relieved to see a smirk appear, although upon a quick second thought he wasn't sure if that was a good sign really.

"So a flyboy?" Her eyes narrowed again, "Is it true, what they say about a girl in every port?"

"That's Navy," he answered with exaggerated disdain. "We are much more honorable."

"Good to know." She said it with a slight eyebrow lift as if she was cataloging the information. "So what brings you to Las Vegas?"

"A buddy threw out a half-hearted invitation to visit sometime**-**surprised him by taking him up on it. We used to fly together here at Nellis AFB. Another buddy found out I was coming to town," Evan shook his head, still feeling hood-winked, "made me promise to come to his wedding at the end of the week."

He saw her smirk before looking at him aghast, "That's terrible, having to go to a friend's wedding."

"Hey," he attempted to defend himself, "all those flowers and lace… and white," he shuddered, "a little unnerving for a guy. At least there wasn't enough time for him to put me _in _the wedding."

"Dodged a bullet there," she replied with a roll of her eyes as she reached for her glass of water.

Evan was having an enjoyable time talking with Jennifer and was happy to see that she'd also gotten more comfortable on her side of the booth once she'd finished eating.

"So I know you said you're here for the medical convention. What do you do in the medical field?"

"I'd make you guess, but it irritates me that the first guess is always pharmaceutical sales. Of course that guess is usually by older doctors who are hoping I'll be in awe of their title." Jennifer looked a little flustered by her rant, "Sorry." Her face flushed as she continued, "I'm a doctor at the Mayo clinic in Rochester, Minnesota."

"Stop right there," Evan interjected, leaning forward. "What kind of doctor? Keep in mind that if you say kids doctor I'll have to propose to you. My mother would disown me if she ever found out I met a beautiful pediatrician and didn't propose immediately."

"It looks like we're both safe," she answered, her blushing as endearing as it was red, but she seemed to get it quickly under control. "Not a pediatrician, surgeon actually as well as researcher in my spare time."

"Ambitious."

"More like curious." He watched her shrug away his admiration. "Actually that's why I'm here. Research requires funding, funding requires donors**, **and donors want to be wowed. I'm supposed to rub elbows, be available and I have a presentation or lecture, depending on how you look at it, to give on Thursday."

"So a busy week."

"Well, on Thursday for sure, but the rest of the week I only signed up for a few of the lectures. Most are going to be boring and falling asleep during one doesn't impress the donors."

"I suppose you're right, but it is always entertaining to watch someone fall asleep," he chuckled, finding her sense of humor enjoyable. Actually, there wasn't much about this woman he didn't find enjoyable.

* * *

They stepped into the elevator, Evan insisting on walking her back to their rooms. As the doors slid closed Jennifer's glance slid over to where he stood out of habit. She blushed as she looked away; a girl could only hope to be stuck in an elevator with Evan Lorne. She glanced in his direction again and found him watching her, causing her to wonder at his thoughts, both acknowledging the other with a smile.

They started down the hall, both silent until they got close to Lorne's room.

Jennifer slowed in front of his door, "Thank you for keeping me company." She smiled at him sheepishly. "Kind of monopolized your evening in fact."

"Enjoyed every minute of it ma'am," Evan drawled, and he had. They'd talked for several hours. Their waitress, Amy, asking them in a teasing voice whether they were planning to stay through to the next meal being what had finally propelled them from the steakhouse.

Jennifer blushed slightly at his flirty response, "Me too." Jennifer gave him one last small smile before turning and beginning to walk toward her room, "Goodnight," she threw over her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, Jennifer," he called after her, watching until she'd entered her room and closed the door before entering his own.


	2. Acquaintances

**2 - Acquaintances**

**Monday**

Major Lorne entered the casino to the immediate onslaught of sound, loud obnoxious noises seeming to ricochet off of every obstacle in the large room. It didn't matter the time of day, the scene remained the same. He had to shake his head at the layout as well. All points of entry required a long journey past one-armed bandits and tables with vacancies, all in hopes that you'd stop and spend a little time and money before reaching your actual destination.

As he made his way toward the bank of elevators he knew were located on the far wall, he took in his surroundings and those he passed. Unable to turn off his reconnaissance training, he noted groups of people and individuals to his left and right, cameras overhead and waitresses ferrying drinks to patrons playing at tables.

The Major's eyes skimmed over an individual playing a slot machine to his left and skidded to a halt. There sat an engrossed young woman, biting her bottom lip as she pulled down the arm and watched the dials tumble on the machine in front of her.

Evan took a seat at the slot machine next to her and held his breath with her to see if the pull yielded a jackpot."Good evening, Jennifer," he quietly greeted her after the dials settled into a non-paying sequence.

He watched her shoulders tense for a second before relaxing as she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Good evening, Evan," she said, mimicking his greeting, her smile rendering his mind blank for a moment.

She pulled a bucket from a stack between the machines and dumped a few of her own coins into it before handing it to him, looking about the room furtively. She leaned in close, catching him off guard, "You aren't allowed to sit there unless you're playing the game. They frown on it." She contorted her face into a look that clearly said _yikes_, before quietly laughing.

"I can't take your money," he protested, a little taken aback by her generosity, offering the cup of quarters back to her.

Jennifer pushed the cup back toward him. "If you happen to win we split it," she admonished him.

Evan nodded his head, caving in and placed one of the quarters in his machine, intending to make the few coins she'd given him last. "Please tell me you haven't been sitting here all day and evening."

He watched her look at him confused. "Well," he pointed out, "you do seem to have a firm handle on the rules."

"Remember a dozen cameras on you at all times," she laughingly pointed out and he wondered at the easy rapport they seemed to have found. "A very nice and apologetic security guard came by and informed me I needed to be utilizing the slot machine if I was sitting in front of it." She pulled the lever down before looking at him and grinning, "On the up side, I got asked out."

He laughed at her wiggle of eyebrows before she returned her attention back to the machine and its tumbling dials in front of her. "Have you won any jackpots yet?" he asked, trying to not only ignore her comment of getting asked out, but also the desire to ask what her answer had been. _None of your business_, he chanted to himself while he awaited her answer, slipping his third quarter into the machine in front of him.

"Not even a quarter yet. Of course I think that's the object of these games."

Evan nodded his head as he looked back at his machine that was coming to a stop without yielding a jackpot. He'd never really enjoyed the monotony of slot machines. Put in the quarter, pull the handle, wait, then do it again until you run out of quarters. Of course he'd never had anyone interesting and pretty to talk to while he fed the machine before.

"Have you ever tried one of the games at the tables?"

"First time in Vegas," she reminded him, "but no, that is definitely out of my comfort zone."

Evan fed another quarter into the machine next to her's and watched the dials spin. He either needed to go get more quarters or call it a night. He glanced sideways at her cup and noticed that she was down to just a few quarters as well. So like him, she'd either be getting more quarters or leaving.

Unwilling to see her go yet, he fed the last of his quarters into his machine and turned to her. "Are you up for a bit longer?"

"Hadn't really thought about it actually." Her smile seemed tentative, but he took it as being open to suggestions.

He stood and held out his hand to her, "Come on, let's venture outside your comfort zone." At first she stared at his hand like it might bite. He made a come on gesture with his outstretched hand. "You're in Vegas," he chuckled at her. "There's the whole living on the wild-side thing." When she still looked at his hand skeptically, he issued one last challenge as he shifted his weight to his other foot. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." He finished the quote leaving it sounding more like a question than a slogan and he wondered if he was pushing her too hard. There was always the possibility that she didn't want to spend time with him.

While his mind was running through all the possibilities he missed her movement until he felt her hand connect with his hesitantly. Not chancing her changing her mind he grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet, keeping her hand in his as he weaved through the casino. He was headed toward the roulette tables, a game that didn't take a lot of explanation or concentration and would allow him time to get to know her better.

* * *

Jennifer tried to ignore the roller coaster going on in her stomach as Evan led her across the casino floor. Her hand still securely in his, she followed him to a table for Roulette. She wasn't sure how the game was played, but it looked a little less intimidating than Black Jack.

Evan gave her a quick run down of the rules and she thought she was pretty sure she grasped it. Pick a favorite number and place your chips on or around it. There was other strategy, but anything else required too much thinking at the moment when all she really wanted to do was visit with the man next to her.

"I spent my day listening to researchers discuss their research and salesmen give their spiels on their newest wonder drugs. A rather boring day," Jennifer related with a scrunched up face of disdain. "Please tell me your day was more interesting."

"It wouldn't take much to beat that though would it?" he chuckled, giving her a glimpse of his beautiful grin.

She raised her eyebrows at him as if offended before breaking into an answering grin.

"My friend I surprised by agreeing to come here," Evan began again, "he picked me up and showed me around some of our old haunts… met up with a few of the guys and then later we all went to dinner."

"You said you used to be stationed here?" Jenn asked, finding listening to him more entertaining than the gambling table they were at as she absently placed a chip on the red number twenty-three as well as a chip at each of that number's corners.

"Yeah, Stew and I did some flight training together a long while back here at Nellis, as did most of the guys we ate with tonight. It was great to see them all again." Jennifer watched him place one of his chips on top of her chip resting on red twenty-three as well as a chip on black seventeen.

"But now you're stationed…?"

"Colorado, Peterson Air Force Base. Just got back from a longer stay… umm, abroad I guess you could say." Jennifer watched Evan's eyebrows and forehead become furrowed as he spoke.

"I take it you'd rather still be abroad?" she asked, although she was pretty sure his answer would be affirmative.

"I guess you could say that." His response held just a hint of bitterness, maybe. She wasn't sure she knew him well enough to be sure, but he was definitely upset about it.

"Maybe you'll get to go again in the future," she offered hopefully.

"Don't think there is any chance of getting redeployed there. We were kind of asked to leave and not come back anytime soon."

"Oh." Jenn wasn't sure what else to say. "Well, I'm sure it's their loss." She smiled at him. "Their decision created the circumstances that allowed us to meet." She desperately wanted to see him smile again. "I would've had to eat alone last night otherwise."

"Or eaten with the next guy who walked in to the restaurant… the hostess seemed pretty set on you not eating alone."

"How do you know it wasn't you she was trying to keep from having to dine alone?" she demanded playfully.

"I'm a competent soldier, ma'am, a Major at that. Women can sense my confidence and self sufficiency." He may have told her this with all the authority he could muster into his voice, but his eyes sparkled with mischief, making it difficult for her to hold in her grin.

"Is that so, soldier boy?" she asked while placing her bet again on red twenty-three and the surrounding corners.

"Yes ma'am." he answered her as he placed his chips on black seventeen and atop her red twenty-three again.

"Stop calling me ma'am," she said with a scrunched up face as if truly offended, "and why do you pick seventeen?"

"It's our floor number, Doc."

She rolled her eyes at the new nickname, "Not very original," she replied covering both the number and the nickname with her comeback.

"Why twenty-three?"

Jenn looked at him and almost didn't want to respond, not wanting to put a damper on the evening, "My father was a Michael Jordan fan." Jennifer watched as hesitation stilled his movements, but was thankful he didn't pursue any thoughts that arose. Talking about the loss of a parent was not something she wanted to do tonight. "A bit more original than yours, eh?" she teased, knowing that most men would immediately associate her choice with the Chicago Bull's forward and his memorable red jersey emblazoned with the number 23 he'd worn during his epic basketball career.

"Depends on how you look at it," he replied with a wink, causing her to blush.

The two spent the next hour finding things out about each other as they placed bets on twenty-three and seventeen. Neither number ever rendered them any wins, but neither cared.

As they rode the elevator up much later that evening, Jennifer decided for the third time that being stuck in an elevator with Evan Lorne wouldn't be so bad. In fact, she still came to the decision she'd be pretty damn lucky.

"Thanks for introducing me to Roulette," she told him with a smile as she stopped in front of his room.

"My pleasure. Any exciting plans for tomorrow?"

"Not unless you find the newest advances and techniques of elective surgery interesting." She had to smile at his hesitation, "Plastic surgery, mostly," she clarified in a stage whisper. "How about you?"

"Stew is meeting me here in the morning. Not sure yet what he has planned."

Jennifer hated to end the evening, but she didn't want to look like a procrastinating loser. "Well, I guess we should call it a night then," she said as she began to walk toward her room.

"Night Doc."

"Night Soldier Boy." She replied.

"I'm a Major, not a boy," he called after her in what sounded like a mock offended tone.

"Night _Major_," she called out with exaggeration, restraining herself from turning around until she reached her room. She gave him a short wave before entering her room.

She leaned back against the door for a moment and grinned at nothing in particular. _The day had been a drag, but the night couldn't have been any better,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Lorne hesitated as he watched Jennifer's door close. He wanted to kiss her, had last night after dinner as well, but it'd seemed inappropriate. They barely knew each other and were both leaving for different parts of the country at the end of the week. Yet here he stood, not making a move to enter his room, staring at her door instead. So far everything about this trip to Vegas was about seizing the moment and not leaving anything to regret.

Evan found himself moving toward her door even before he'd acknowledged he'd made any decisions. He lifted his hand and knocked, trying not to think about what he was doing. He didn't have to wait long, within seconds Jennifer had the door open and was looking at him curiously.

"Can I ask you to come back out into the hall?"

Jennifer looked at him with a confused expression, but complied immediately. He was sure her indulgence signified something important, but he wasn't really paying attention, just grateful she hadn't thought him odd and shut the door in his face.

"I know that these last two nights haven't actually been dates or anything," he paused, hoping to keep himself from rambling, "but… can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes," he heard as her response, although it came out sounding like a question.

Lorne chuckled, his nervousness finally getting the best of him as he drug his hand across his face. "That didn't sound all that confident…"

"Yes," came her more assured interruption, pulling a grin from him. He nodded at her, his eyebrows raised in question. She nodded back with a blush and smile before her eyes turned toward the ground.

Lorne stepped into her personal space slowly, giving her plenty of time to run away screaming. When her eyes finally lifted and locked on his, he leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers. Despite the chasteness of the kiss, it stole his breath. He reveled in the feel of her response as her lips moved hesitantly under his.

After a few moments he pulled back and looked down at her to find her eyes still closed, her fingers brought up to her mouth, as if holding her smile in place. It was a look he'd carry with him for a long time.

"Goodnight Jennifer."

"Goodnight Evan."


	3. Friends

**3 – Friends**

**Tuesday**

Evan exited the elevator freshly showered for the day, texting his buddy, Stew, as he made his way toward the Café on the casino level of the hotel. Lorne invited him to come on in when he arrived and eat some breakfast, if he hadn't already eaten. Lorne had considered the buffet for a few moments, thinking he might be able to finish eating before Stew arrived to pick him up, but the thought of warm scrambled eggs, greasy bacon and cold toast didn't sound appealing.

As Evan entered the Café he got a text back razzing him for sleeping in. Lorne pocketed his phone while standing next to the _Please wait to be seated _sign and glanced around to see if any of the wait staff had noticed him yet. As if his body had internal radar, his eyes zeroed in on a table just off to his left.

Catching the now approaching hostess' eye, he indicated he didn't need her as he made his way to the table a few over on his left.

"Mind if I join you?" Evan asked in a low voice.

Jennifer jumped a little bit at the sudden sound at her side, but quickly recovered realizing it was Evan. She nodded her head in affirmation as her traitorous thoughts quickly trailed off to the kiss the night before, leaving her blushing and ducking her head.

Lorne was glad to see that her first thoughts on seeing him seemed to mirror his own. Other than thinking of their shared kiss, his only other thoughts seemed to be the hope that he'd get a chance to kiss her again. Despite that, he tried to put her at ease the best he could. "So they let you dine solo?"

Jenn saw the humor on his face and was grateful for the diversion, "Breakfast seems to be the one meal of the day when it is acceptable to dine alone," she said as she nodded about the room.

He looked around and noticed most of the tables were occupied by solo diners. "Maybe you'd prefer to dine alone?" he began to tease, "wouldn't want to hurt your rep by not conforming." He was sure she welcomed his company, but he had to admit he'd not given her much choice so far.

"Too late," she said with a wave of dismissal, "we've already been busted," she laughed as the waitress arrived to take his order.

* * *

"So," Evan set his empty glass on the table and pushed his equally empty plate slightly away, "plastic surgery sessions for you today." He had to grin at the face she made, she was clearly not looking forward to it.

"You don't have to look so happy about it," Jenn complained good naturedly. "I thought you were going to do something with your military buddy?"

"Yeah, he's picking me up here." Evan looked around to see if he could see Stew, before looking back at Jennifer.

"That's why you've been distracted," she teased. "I thought you were just making sure no one you knew saw you sitting with me." A thought crossed Jenn's mind and she couldn't pass up a chance to tease Evan further. "You actually are," she said with mock shock in her voice. "You know… you're free to go before your friend gets here and discovers you sitting here with me."

Lorne couldn't help but grin at her playfulness, but figured it gave him an opening to push a little. "Actually the opposite is true." He quirked his eyebrows up and down, "Figured it'd make my buddy envious if he saw me eating with a pretty girl, Doc." He couldn't help adding the nickname from the night before. He chuckled slightly when he saw a blush begin to color her cheeks and he opened his mouth to add to his compliment when he noticed her blush and unease grow. Evan narrowed his eyes slightly**,**turning to see what she'd been looking at before she'd ducked her glance to the tabletop.

Catching sight of Stew watching their table, he motioned him over, finding himself not quite ready for his time with Jennifer to be over. If he was honest, he wasn't ready to introduce her to Stew either.

"Jennifer," Evan said as the new arrival stood next to the table, "this is my friend Saul Stewart."

"Major Saul Stewart," Saul corrected as he looked at the beautiful woman sitting with his buddy. "Ma'am," he added holding his hand out to her.

"I forgot… _Major_," Lorne emphasized Stew's new rank, rolling his eyes at Jenn as he did so, "this is Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you," Jenn greeted awkwardly, placing her hand in his briefly before attempting to pull it back.

Saul held on for an extra moment, "The pleasure's all mine, believe me," he replied with a wink, taking note of the stoney look on his buddy's face out of the corner of his eye… _interesting_. He looked at Lorne casually as he pulled a chair up to the side of the table, "Didn't know you brought your girl with you. You should've said something last night and we could've done something that included her."

"Oh…" Jennifer spoke up, her feeling of awkwardness increasing, "I'm not his girlfriend. In fact, I should probably get going." Jennifer gathered her room key and wallet from the table**, **preparing for a quick getaway.

Lorne gave Stew a hard glare before reaching across the table and placing his hand on Jennifer's, stilling her rush to escape. "Don't let him scare you off," he began, "he'll mind his manners for the rest of the time you're here." Evan released her hand and gave a meaningful look at Stew. "Won't you?"

Saul just grinned back at Evan, not worried in the least about retribution or the chewing out he was sure to get later. He turned to Jennifer, "Didn't mean to send you scurrying, ma'am. Just enjoy getting Lorne's goat," he finished with a contagious smile.

Jennifer took a good look at Lorne and felt as if her heart stopped. His jaw was rigid, not a hint of his dimples to be found anywhere. His eyes were a dark shade of blue and seemed to spark. The next moment he shifted his jaw, deepening his scowl at his imposing friend and his dimples appeared deeper than she'd seen yet. Damn the man for being beautiful when he grinned, but downright sexy when angry.

She was sure this wasn't the reason Saul was taunting his friend, but she could definitely see the advantages. Jennifer smiled and turned to Saul, "He did get awfully crabby about being accused of having a girlfriend." Jennifer gave Saul an exaggerated _uh, oh_ look before smiling at Lorne.

Evan huffed and rolled his eyes at the two, not wanting them to see how relieved he was that they were going to get along, even if it was at his own expense. Saul had a personality that just moved right in and swamped a person. When Lorne first met the man he tried to convey his annoyance and the likelihood that they _wouldn't_ become close friends. Stew though was either oblivious or had already made up his mind that Lorne was his newfound, long lost buddy and that is just how it was.

"What are your plans for the day?" Jennifer asked Saul. "Evan wasn't sure."

"Figured we'd go off roading, haven't done that in a long time." Saul looked at Evan to see if he was okay with that.

"Sounds like fun," Jenn piped in. "ATVs or trucks?" Both men looked at her like her words didn't make any sense so she started again, "What I mean is…"

"We know what you mean," Evan said with a chuckle. "It's just that most women don't show any interest. Do you ever go off-roading?"

Jenn blushed, hating all the attention her comment had gotten her. "I'm from Wisconsin, we had an ATV for plowing snow in the winter and playing in the summer."

"You want to come with us?" Saul immediately asked, liking the idea of getting to know this gal better and maybe see a bit more of the interplay between her and his friend.

Jenn shook her head, "Oh no, I couldn't intrude. Besides, I have some presentations I need to see today and…"

"You already said they'd be boring," Evan interrupted her excuses. "I bet you'd have more fun with us?"

Jennifer looked from the hopeful face of Saul to Evan's expressive eyes and pleading smile and slowly began to nod her head. It would be fun to go off roading with them and plastic surgery was not an area she was interested in, it just sounded better than the orthotic presentations that were going on in the other time slots.

Both men grinned and quickly moved to depart the café. "I'll need to change my clothes," she reminded the giddy men who were already discussing the trails they'd be taking that day.

They both slowed down so she could catch up. "I haven't done this in a long time," Jenn warned them as they weaved through the noisy casino to the elevators.

"Don't worry, you'll pick it back up quick. There are only two ATVs, so you can ride and then give it a go when you're ready," Saul replied without looking back.

Jennifer stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of only two four-wheelers. "I can't go with you guys, this is obviously just a trip for two, I really don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," Saul insisted, coming back to her still form and throwing an arm around her shoulders, propelling her forward again toward the elevators. "I'm looking forward to you wrapping those beautiful arms around me and holding on tight."

Lorne had fallen into step behind them and growled at Saul's words, "Not going to happen."

"He just wants you all to himself," Saul said in a stage whisper, leaning in toward Jennifer's ear.

"Stew," Lorne growled even louder, but the larger man just laughed aloud and kept on walking with his arm around Jennifer.

* * *

Jennifer sat on the bench seat between Saul and Evan watching the lights of Vegas get closer and closer through the front window. It had been a long and exhausting day, but only because they'd had such a good time with the ATVs and had mutually insisted on staying out until the sun finally began to descend, making riding dangerous to continue.

When they'd arrived at the trails and unloaded the ATVs, Saul had asked her to "hop on little lady", but Evan had only glared at him and escorted her over to his ATV, missing the wink Saul shot her way. The man was incorrigible, but it was fun to watch the interactions between the two very different men.

Although Nevada doesn't have a helmet law for ATVs, both men insisted on helmets, thankfully Saul had two spares and they fitted one to her head. Jenn had a moment of hesitation when she moved to climb on behind Evan. She was going to have to sit awfully snug up against him to be on the seat and wrap her arms around him. Although the prospect was appealing in so many ways, it also was a little embarrassing considering their current state of being… friends. Very new friends who'd kissed.

She was extremely glad for the helmet as her face flushed at the memory. She slid on behind Evan and gingerly held onto his waist, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. When she chanced a glance in Saul's direction, despite the helmet obstructing any view of his face, she knew he was laughing at her, or maybe at both of them.

It only took a few minutes of being jostled about before Jennifer's hands left Evan's waist and she wrapped her arms around him more securely. For several minutes she silently reveled in the closeness and having an excuse to snuggle up to the rugged military man in front of her with the deep dimples and beautiful blue eyes. After a bit though she'd found herself relaxing and enjoying both the ride and the driver.

After a break to partake of apples, granola bars and water they'd picked up at a convenience store on the way, Evan switched places with her so she could drive. If she thought that hugging Evan while riding earlier had felt intimate and awkward for a bit, the feeling of him surrounding her in this fashion was overwhelming and she found her breathing difficult. She was completely aware of his legs positioned next to each of hers and one of his arms encircling her waist. From time to time he'd lean forward to ask her a question or point something of interest out along the trail and the action would bring his chest flush with her back. She was again thankful for the helmet and what it was able to conceal from Evan.

Now having stopped and eaten dinner at a barbecue joint on the way home that was as good as the men had claimed, she felt her energy draining while her mind continued to replay the thoughts and sensations she'd experienced during the day. She was looking forward to a hot shower to remove all the dust and grime of the trails as well as falling into bed.

* * *

Lorne was a little concerned as he escorted Jennifer through the casino. She'd grown very quiet on their drive back to the hotel. The day had been perfect. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the day than riding a four-wheeler with Jennifer's arms wrapped around him. He knew tomorrow when he saw Stew he'd have to endure a lot of razzing, but for tonight, he'd be able to think on the feelings and sensations she'd brought forth today without his friend's probing words and jeers.

The elevator ride was silent, although not awkward and instead of stopping at his door as they had the two previous nights, he walked with her all the way to her door. She pulled out her key card before turning to look at him. Evan didn't know her well enough to read her expressions.

"You okay?" he asked. Watching confusion cloud her face, he continued, "You've been rather quiet."

"Sorry about that. Just tired." She gave him a small smile and he tried to accept her words at face value but couldn't.

"Was Stew too much? You know he can be a nuisance at times but he really does mean well."

A smile crossed her face, more convincing than the last, "No, Saul is… well nuisance is a good word, but I like him and I bet he's been a good friend."

"The best actually," he admitted. "So… busy day tomorrow?"

"Uh… yeah, you know… more sessions. One of them is on advances in DNA coding and manipulation. Might be kind of interesting actually." Evan saw her eyes brighten just a bit with the last part.

"If you say so, Doc," he grinned.

"What about you? Big plans?" He didn't miss the slight wince and realized that possibly she was feeling a bit awkward. Truth be told he was as well. All he really wanted to do was kiss her. He'd wanted to all day. She'd been snuggled up against him most of the day and kissing her wasn't the only thought that'd run through his head.

"No, just hanging with Stew once his shift ends." Evan couldn't wait any longer and his capacity for thinking about small talk was just about gone. He took the step that brought him into her personal space and leaned in to kiss her. He had every intention of making the kiss light and in keeping with the goodnight theme, but the zing that he'd swear tore through his chest had him demanding more. His kiss challenged her to deny the passion and chemistry lurking between them all day.

He heard her groan over the roar in his ears and when her arms circled his neck he pulled her in close. He was unaware of his surroundings beyond the woman in front of him and the need to kiss her harder and deeper. Lorne pulled back for a brief moment and her whimper of protest registered through the passionate haze. He watched her eyes open slowly and it took all his strength to resist the urge to kiss her again.

"It's time for me to say goodnight," Evan relayed huskily, with a short shake of his head as if trying to clear the fog.

She looked a little embarrassed, although to her credit she didn't look away as she nodded. "Goodnight Evan."

"It has been," he grinned at her. "Goodnight Jennifer." Lorne leaned in and kissed her once more, chastely, before taking her key card and opening her door. He handed the key back to her before turning and walking away slowly. He listened for her door and was thankful to hear it click quietly closed behind him. Lorne ran a hand roughly through his hair as he opened his own door and entered his room. _What in the hell was he doing?_


	4. Clarity

**4 – Clarity**

**Wednesday**

Lorne exited the elevator on his floor and slowly walked down the hall. He'd thought about Jennifer often during the day, had even called her room once to see if she wanted to join he and Stew for dinner. He'd known she had meetings to attend during the day and wasn't surprised when she didn't answer.

His need to see her and talk to her nagged at him just a bit. He knew Heightmeyer would have a field day if she ever got a hold of him. She had a way of asking question after question in that quiet, feminine voice of her's that got a man so turned around he was admitting to things he didn't even realize posed a problem when he walked in her office. He was sure she'd wind the conversation around and around until he finally asked himself the question he'd been considering now several times since he kissed Jennifer last night… was his attraction to Jennifer just the need to fill the void leaving Atlantis had created?

Since meeting Jennifer a couple days ago he'd found himself thinking less and less about being booted from Atlantis. His regrets on leaving and anger at the Ancients for kicking them back to Earth so quickly had begun diminishing since meeting her. Those thoughts used to plague him during his down time and now they barely flitted through his mind. He might even be on the brink of actually being thankful for being back on Earth. _Was that wrong?_

Evan noticed the dishes next to her door and realized she must have ordered room service. So much for hoping _she_ might be hoping to bump into him. He couldn't deny that he'd scanned the casino on his way through, eager to catch a glimpse of her. Now there was evidence at his feet that she'd not even left her room. He knocked on her door, a moment of worry for her well being flitting through his mind before she answered.

"Evan?" Jenn asked upon seeing him. She couldn't decide if his being at her door was a good thing or bad. The kiss they'd shared last night had been amazing, but it also started questions racing through her mind that had kept her up for many hours the night before and pestered her still.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked, suddenly doubting whether he should've knocked.

"No, not at all. I was just going over some notes for my presentation tomorrow."

"That's right," he replied, suddenly remembering her main reason for being in Vegas. He gave his head a little shake in hopes of clearing it. "You feeling nervous about tomorrow?"

She nodded her head with a small smile, "Not so much the presentation, more about how many will be in attendance."

"You going to try the old trick of picturing the audience in its unmentionables?"

He watched her eyes go wide for a second before she punched him playfully in the arm. "Thanks. Now I'll have that thought lodged in my subconscious when I stand in front of them all tomorrow."

Evan winced, "Sorry about that." He grinned at her, glad now that he'd knocked.

"Yeah, well if you could see the audience you'd apologize a bit more profusely. I'll have to try to focus on the few good looking docs and not the collective bunch."

She looked up at him and her eyes shone a bit with mischief, "There is the whole 'boxers or briefs' thing. On second thought it might actually take some of the edge off my nerves after all."

Evan was sure the conversation had strayed somewhere beyond what he'd hoped for and the idea of her picturing the 'good looking docs' in boxers or briefs wasn't exactly what he wanted her thinking on.

"So," Lorne cleared his throat. "Ya want to go for a walk with me?"

He watched her hesitate and would've given anything to be able to hear the internal argument that he could see her having through the expressions chasing across her face.

"Yes," she said simply after the moments of hesitation and he felt his body relax at her answer. "Let me grab a sweatshirt," she said before slipping back into her room.

XXX

Jennifer grabbed her sweatshirt and was still torn as to whether this was such a good idea. Evan had completely captured her attention. She'd found it hard to concentrate on her notes today as she prepared for her presentation. She only had three days left before she went back to her life far away from Vegas and more importantly, far away from Colorado where Evan's life was.

She hadn't intended for this trip to Vegas to be anything except boring and too long. Instead it was too short and if she were honest with herself… she was falling quickly for a military man whom she barely knew well enough for that to happen. Spending more time with him was probably the last thing she should do, but there was no way to stop herself from doing just that.

They decided to take the monorail from their hotel to the MGM Grand station. From there they could walk along the Strip enjoying the lights and the outdoor entertainment of many of the hotels they would pass. They could then catch the monorail back to the Hilton whenever they got tired or it got late.

The first hotels they encountered as they stepped out of the MGM Grand hotel were the Excalibur across the street and the Luxor looming in the darkness beyond it. These were sites Jennifer had only seen in movies and the fascination of seeing them in person was incredible. Directly across the street was the New York – New York Hotel and she felt Lorne take her hand and pull her along as they made their way across the street with the crowd that had gathered at the crosswalk before them.

After they'd crossed the street Evan didn't release her hand and she found herself looking down at their clasped hands. While it sent her stomach into a free-fall to feel his hand holding hers, she wondered if she should pull her's away.

Evan caught the direction of her downward gaze and lifted their joined hands up, catching her attention. "Didn't want to lose you in the crowd as we crossed the street."

He didn't release her hand and Jennifer looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"And now I just don't want to let go," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and a grin on his face.

Jennifer couldn't help but grin back, his revelation overwhelming her senses. She noticed that he was walking with enough purpose to suggest a destination. "Where are you taking me?"

"How do you feel about roller coasters?"

"They can be fun," she hedged looking around the rooftops of their surroundings, "but I'll profess to being a bit intimidated by the height. It seems a little bit dangerous despite…"

Lorne watched her head continue to turn about scanning the skyline as she talked and her grip on his hand tighten. It took him a minute to realize what she was looking for and he began to laugh. "I may be an adrenaline junky, but even I'm intimidated by the coasters on top of the Stratosphere. That just seems downright reckless to allow yourself to be hurled out past the edge of the roof, even if you are strapped in." He couldn't hold in his laughter at seeing her relief. "I was thinking of the more sedate rollercoaster here at New York – New York."

"Thank god," she laughed in relief, while she allowed Evan to pull her through the casino to the launch area for the coaster.

XXX

As they passed each of the extravagant hotels there was much to talk about and point out, their surroundings filling any silences with its own brightness and boisterousness. As the time grew late, they'd circled back to the Bellagio to watch the fountain of lights barely making it in time for the last show at midnight.

All of it was quite romantic, the darkness making the moment more intimate. The lights and music added such sharp contrast, it was quite literally breathtaking. After the first few burst of lighted water soared into the air Jennifer felt Evan drop her hand and move behind her. His strong arms enveloped her and she leaned back into his warmth. A sense of rightness came over her and the desire for the moment to last forever was overpowering. She'd do anything to keep this feeling from escaping. She tapped down the hope as well as worry that he might be feeling anything close to what she did.

After the light show ended the crowd dissipated, but Jenn stayed rooted to her spot, not ready to give up this magical moment. After a few minutes of watching the calm, flat water while basking in Evan's secure embrace, she felt him straighten and she leaned forward to move out of his arms, but Evan didn't release her. He slowly turned her around and held her close, looking intently in her eyes. The seconds ticked by as he silently searched for something, then without a word he pulled her in closer and kissed her. The kiss was so tender and reverent that it left her feeling near tears. Jennifer laid her head on his chest and took the moments he allowed to pull her emotions back into check.

After a few minutes had passed, Evan pulled away, slid an arm around her shoulders and they walked to the monorail that would deposit them back at the hotel. Jennifer noticed that he was just as reluctant to speak as she was on their way back. All too soon they arrived outside her hotel room.

"I know you have a presentation tomorrow, but would you like to have dinner with me after?"

Jennifer hated to disappoint him, "I'm sorry, but I can't. The guest of honor at the banquet tomorrow night is one of the chiefs from Mayo and I probably should be present when one of my bosses is giving a speech." Jennifer gave him a small smile. "Aren't you doing something with Saul?"

He gave her a wry grin, "The bachelor party is tomorrow night." She watched his eyebrows quirk up, "I've been invited, but I'd pass if you had free time."

Jenn look at the ground briefly, wishing she was free, "Sorry."

"How about the wedding? Would you be my plus one?"

"Ummm… are you sure?" Jenn didn't really want to be a party crasher, but she also didn't want to pass on a chance to see Evan all dressed up.

"About wanting you to be my date for the wedding? Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Jenn felt her breath catch at the dimpled grin he threw at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "Sure. I'll have to get up early and go find a dress, but it'll be fun."

"Can I come shopping with you? I could tell you what looks hot on you and what doesn't."

His look and tone of voice**,** even with the teasing hint in it**, **was having a warming affect on her body and she felt her blush rising in her neck and face. "No way. It'd be nerve wracking to try on clothes for you and take way to long. Besides," she said with mischief in her eyes, "this way it will be more of a surprise when you pick me up."

"I'm picking you up?"

She grinned at his chuckle, "You did mention it was a date."

"The wedding is at two o'clock. How about I pick you up at quarter after one?"

"Sounds good to me," Jenn agreed, unable to tamp down her happiness or the grin on her face. "Besides going to a bachelor party tomorrow night, what are your plans for the day?"

"Stew and I are going hiking in the morning. I might do some exploring while he goes to the rehearsal dinner." Jenn observed him checking his watch and was sure it was late by the surprised look on his face. "It's really late, so I should probably say goodnight."

Jennifer felt the disappointment weighing down heavily on her, but she knew he was right. She had to get some sleep and read over her notes again for tomorrow. She allowed her eyes to wander toward his lips her mind slipping away at the thought that he was most likely going to kiss her good night. She was startled out of her thoughts when she saw his lips curve into a grin, followed by a chuckle. Embarrassed she began to take a step back and avert her gaze, but he was quick.

"Oh no you don't," he said with a deep voice laced with residual mirth, pulling her into his embrace. When she finally looked up and into his eyes all embarrassment and thoughts fled. He leaned down and covered her lips with his.

She was lost in his kiss and disappointed when it ended, but breathless nonetheless. "Night Ev."

"Night Jenn," he responded before turning and walking away. Jennifer followed his progression with her eyes**, **giving a short wave when he turned back at his door.

As she readied herself for bed quickly, smirking at the bedside clock that read almost two in the morning, she tried not to think about the foolishness of becoming more attached to Evan. She could try to protect her heart and try to keep her feelings for him in check, but dismissed the notion quickly. She decided as she touched her lips, thinking of his kisses, that he'd be worth the heartache.


	5. All In

**5 – All In**

**Thursday**

Lorne lay on his back staring at the ceiling and waited. He'd ducked out of the bachelor party once he was sure not to be missed much. Not able to resist, he'd tried phoning Jennifer's room, but had gotten no answer. He'd left a message asking her to call when she got in.

Tomorrow was his last full day in Vegas. He knew Jenn had an early flight on Saturday as well. He was already starting to feel the loss and not for the first time wondered how smart it was to involve himself with someone, especially someone who he'd met while on vacation. He knew the answer to that internal question though… he didn't have a choice. He'd fallen so quickly and completely for the young, spunky, beautiful doctor that he hadn't even realized it until he'd held her at the fountains last night.

He couldn't undo his feelings for her, but he did need to figure out what he was going to do about it.

* * *

Evan startled awake at the shrill ringing of the bedside phone. He gave his head a slight shake as he quickly remembered where he was and why he was fully clothed on his back staring at the ceiling. He reached for the phone and settled back on the bed. "Hello."

"Did I wake you?" came a worried voice on the other end of the line, but it still had an impact on his system and he felt himself smile just because it was her.

"I must have drifted off," he confessed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. I knew it was late, but I thought maybe you'd still be up and you'd left a message and I…."

Her rambling apology only deepened his smile. "How did your presentation go?" he asked, cutting her off.

There was a bit of silence on her end. "It went well. No one fell asleep, so better than some."

"Although, the falling asleep would have been entertaining and you would've had the best vantage point in the house. Might have relieved any of your apprehension over speaking in front of so many," he teased.

"Oh, yeah, well thanks to you I have now decided that the pharmaceutical guys all wear boxers. And I avoided looking at the surgeons completely. And since I didn't dare look at the boss from Mayo all night, I won't be surprised to have a call to the principal's office once I get back to work on Monday." Evan could hear the laughter in her voice and although he didn't want her thinking about boxers on young sales guys, it was fun to banter with her.

"I missed you," Evan said simply, not sure he wanted to tell her, but unable to hold it in. He didn't want to contemplate how much he'd miss her come Saturday and beyond.

He had to wait a few moments for her quiet and uncertain voice, "Missed you too."

"You sure?" he asked with a light laugh, but then held his breath for her response.

"I'm sure… just wasn't expecting you to say so." Evan could hear the shy quality in her voice and he suddenly wanted to talk about the two of them and what was going to happen once tomorrow was over. Her hesitant response gave him the confirmation he needed, to know that he wasn't making more out of the last few days than there was.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess," she answered slowly.

"Have you ever been in a long distance relationship?" Evan was curious. He noticed that people tried them all the time, but they didn't seem successful.

"No. You?"

"Not had a lot of relationships really, but those I have had were all… local I guess you'd say," he said with a chuckle.

He heard her giggle on the other end and was glad to hear her relaxing in this conversation. "Same here."

Evan let the silence hang for a moment before continuing, "Are you opposed to long distance relationships?" He knew he should just come out and ask her what he actually wanted to know, but couldn't bring himself to just blurt it out… at least not yet.

"Not really opposed, they just seem sad, the distance and all."

Evan wasn't sure where to go with the conversation after hearing her statement, but she interrupted his thoughts. "Evan? Are you wanting to try a long distance relationship?"

Her voice trailed off at the end but he heard her question. "Yeah, I was getting to that. I guess too slowly, huh?"

"With me?" She immediately began to ramble on after her question. "I mean, not that it has to be me, I just, well, didn't think this was more than…"

Evan cut her off before she could get too worked up or begin to deny anything. "I've fallen for you, Jennifer. Don't really want to fight it either." He took a breath. "I thought if you feel the same, maybe we could try to continue this after we both leave here. I can try to come out to Rochester when I can get the time, maybe you could visit me in Colorado Springs. Now that I'm stationed at Peterson I might have more time. There is always the phone and emails too. I mean if you're willing to try…"

"Yes," came her simple reply.

"Don't want to think about it some first?" he teased. The excitement he felt knowing her answer was almost uncontainable.

"No, I'm sure."

Evan now wished more than ever that he could see her face. She said that she was willing to try long distance dating, but she hadn't said she loved him too. Evan stopped breathing for a moment… he'd meant _falling_ in love too, not love… it was too soon to feel love… wasn't it?

"Evan?" her quiet voice pulled him out of his heavy thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Is this too fast?"

That was the question he was trying the hardest not to think about and failing. "I don't know the answer to that one, but I know I _want_ the answer to be no."

"Me too. I wish it wasn't so late."

Even wished the same exact thing. "I'd like to kiss you right about now."

"Among other things," she said with a laugh.

He laughed along with her knowing it was completely true. No one would be sleeping if he got his hands on her.

"Keep that up and I'll be knocking on your door," he warned, loving that this conversation seemed to be going so well.

"Well then, if we're going to date long distance we should find some things out about each other," she offered.

"What haven't we covered in the last several days?" Evan asked, wondering what kinds of questions she had in mind. "What side of the bed I sleep on?" he teased. "Well on base they're single beds, so… both sides. At my off-base home typically the left, but I can change to the right if you want the left."

He was rewarded with her laughter floating across the line, "Slow down, Soldier Boy, getting ahead of yourself a bit there," she huffed, but he could tell she was smiling. "I was thinking more like, what's the closest airport to Colorado Springs? If you come to Rochester do you fly commercial or hop transports?"

"Transports if they're going my way, otherwise commercial," he answered. "Where do you know hopping transports from?" he asked curiously.

"Dad was a military doc when I was young. He left the military to become a surgeon when I was in elementary school." Her voice trailed off at the end and Evan knew from the times they'd visited late at night over dinner or the Roulette tables, that she was thinking on her Dad. Evan had lost his father so he understood the loss and getting caught in memories. He was thankful to still have his mother and knew she'd be tickled to meet Jennifer. She'd be pretty tickled just to learn that her son was actually dating.

"Not to sound needy," Evan began, "but do you have a lot of vacation coming? And how soon until you can come out for your first visit?"

"I typically work four, ten to twelve hour shifts a week depending on what I'm doing that week. So I could probably do a three day thing soon, but for longer than that the scheduling is at least a month out. How soon do you want me?"

"That's a loaded question, Doc," he teased, enjoying the intake of breath he heard on the other end. "As often as you're willing," he finished with a lazy drawl.

"Evan," she admonished and he grinned knowing that she was blushing.

"Seriously," he reassured her. "I'd want you to come to Colorado as often as you're willing to. If it were up to me I'd say every week, but I know that's not practical and will get expensive. I'd also like to ask now if you can get a few extra days off at Thanksgiving. It's only two months away and I'd love for you to spend it with me. My sister is hosting Thanksgiving this year at her house. My mom will be out from California and I'd love for her to meet you."

There was a long pause before Jenn answered, "It feels kind of fast, Evan."

"I know, I know," he agreed, "but I feel… I just…" he trailed off, not sure exactly how to continue or explain that he was going to miss her terribly and the thought of saying goodbye on Saturday was so depressing he was almost in denial.

"Don't worry. I feel the same, it's just overwhelming to find that you feel this too." Jennifer paused before clearing her throat and continuing. "I should probably say goodnight now. A girl needs her beauty sleep and mine is slipping away quickly."

"I'm picking you up a little after one," he confirmed. "Goodnight Jenn."

Night Evan… and thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying something… you know, not letting Saturday come and go…"

"I'm just as glad, Jenn."

They hung up the phones shortly after. Evan stared at the ceiling a bit longer trying to adjust to his swiftly changing situation. It'd been one change after another since he'd arrived back on Earth. Four weeks ago he'd been mad to find himself out of Atlantis and assigned to Peterson. Now, in hind sight, he was actually looking forward to exploring a life that had a more 'normal' rhythm to it including time for a personal life… a long distance one, but still, something that didn't involve national security and secrecy.


	6. Carried Away

**6 – Carried Away**

**Friday**

Jennifer finished brushing her teeth before stepping back from the mirror and taking a long look at herself. She'd chosen a dark teal colored dress that reached just above her knees. It had a 'v' neck to it and short sleeves. It didn't scream sexy to her, but the gal at the shop where she'd bought the dress had insisted that it was "delicious" on her. Jenn spent a bit of time getting her hair into an up swept type style with enough wisps of hair down to frame her face delicately.

Jenn heard a knock at her hotel room door and jumped a little. She was excited about seeing Evan, but also nervous. This would be their first time seeing each other after their talk last night. She'd been bowled over to find out that not only did he share the same feelings she did, but he also wanted to pursue a relationship beyond Las Vegas. That just made him that much more unique as far as guys went in her mind.

She walked nervously toward the door, smoothing down her dress in the process one more time and taking a deep breath before reaching for the door knob. She wondered if it was going to be awkward at first considering all that had been said the night before.

Jennifer slowly opened the door and froze. Standing before her was Major Evan Lorne. He was devastating in his dress uniform; the dark blue of his uniform bringing out the incredible blue of his eyes. She should have realized he'd be in uniform today since most of the guys were Air Force, but she'd spaced those thoughts completely. It was a good thing too or she might not have been focused enough to get herself ready today.

Her eyes swept over his uniform taking in the ribbons and things adorning his chest and shoulders. The uniform fit him well and even his shoes were shined to perfection. She was startled out of her gaping when Evan stepped into her personal space, when her eyes reached his face again she found him smirking at her. His hands grasped her hips as he backed her into her room. She was unable to pull her eyes from his unwavering look of need until the door shutting loudly behind them made her jump.

"Hi," was all she was able to muster with him standing so close.

"Hi," he answered back with a grin, his eyes slowly perusing down her body before making the journey back up to her eyes, "Damn you're beautiful."

Before she could respond his lips descended to hers in a heated kiss. She wasn't sure if this want and need was due to their conversation and confessions the night before or the magic of this dressed up moment, but when he pulled her up against him she gave up all thoughts save how _good_ he felt this close to her. His smell and heat consumed her senses and she let herself just feel.

Unnoticed minutes ticked by until she felt Evan pull back from her and she let her head drop as she tried to regain her equilibrium. The man was a really good kisser and stopping hadn't been a remote thought, but a glance at the bedside clock brought back reality quickly. They were going to have to hurry to make it to the wedding in time.

"We will pick it up from right here tonight," he emphasized by pointing down at the floor. He held her gaze for one more moment. She still didn't trust her voice so she nodded with a grin. He took her hand in his and pulled her toward the door and out of the tempting hotel room.

* * *

"So, are you still in denial that you're my buddy's girl?" Saul asked as he held Jennifer close, moving slowly around the dance floor. The wedding had been beautiful, lots of women in pretty dresses and men in their military finest.

Jennifer looked briefly over to where Evan was sitting watching the dance floor. Their eyes met for a moment and Jenn could feel the power in that gaze hit her. "Not anymore," she conceded, looking back up at the big guy with a shy grin.

"Good, because the way that guy's britches have been in a bunch since I asked you to dance… well, it'd be a down right shame if you didn't return those feelings."

"Thanks… I think," Jennifer responded with a smile.

"Don't get me wrong," he smirked down at her, pulling her just a little closer, "its fun to see him get all tangled up over a girl."

Jenn swatted at his arm, knowing that he pulled her close for Evan's benefit.

"What?" Saul asked, trying for an innocent look and failing. "He's usually the level-headed, ducks all in a neat little row, kind of guy. Not often I get the opportunity to mess with him."

His enjoyment was contagious, "You do seem to be having a good time at his expense."

Saul looked at her a little sheepishly, "Haven't had this much fun since he introduced me to his sister. A little harmless flirting between two adults, but I think he would've had me court marshaled if he could've."

"Is his sister nice?" Jennifer was curious about his family. The thought of meeting them in a couple of months had her worried. She really hoped they'd like her.

"Absolutely, and a cute little thing too… not that the flirting was real or anything. We hit it off grandly a few Thanksgivings back and quickly had the same goal of getting her brother's goat. I tell you, it was a great weekend. I've spent almost every Thanksgiving with his family since."

"You're supposed to be a good friend," Jennifer admonished, not able to hold in her laughter, but a bit relieved to think Saul would be there too when she met Evan's family.

"Oh, we are… that man is just very protective of his loved ones." He gave her a meaningful look that had her looking away, not knowing how to respond to that statement and what it implied.

"Jennifer," Saul prodded, as the song started to wind down to its conclusion, "that's a good thing."

Jennifer smiled up at Saul with a small nod as the song ended and they moved off the dance floor.

"Returning her good as new," Saul told Lorne when they arrived at his side.

"Lucky for you," Lorne retorted, but then relented and grinned at Stew. He knew the man was honorable.

"So what's happening next?" Stew asked, not missing Lorne quietly taking Jennifer's hand.

"I guess it's time for the removal of the garter belt." Lorne replied, nodding back toward the dance floor.

Jennifer turned to look and sure enough, the bride was already sitting on a chair someone had set in the center. They moved closer to the dance floor and watched as a big production was made of blindfolding the groom and spinning him. It took a bit of groping and a lot of laughing and wolf whistles from the audience, but soon enough the groom had hold of the garter belt from just above the knee of his bride and was sliding it down her leg.

Jenn looked toward Evan and saw the laughter on his face, although once the men were asked to line up to catch the garter, his face quickly lost it's humor. Saul grabbed him and pushed him through the crowd to the group gathered to vie for the prize. Evan gave Jenn a look of longsuffering from where he stood amongst the group of men, before turning and watching the garter arch through the air and thankfully get snagged by someone else.

"You didn't have to look so grumpy about it," Jennifer teased when Evan rejoined her.

"It's a dumb tradition," he grumbled.

"Just be glad I'm not a pediatrician," Jennifer laughed at him, "or that could be you soon."

Evan chuckled, remembering that conversation the night they met. He turned to look at Jennifer and share in the inside joke, but as he gazed down at her his smile slowly left as did the air in his lungs. He stared at her long and hard, suddenly wanting nothing more than to have her be permanently his.

Evan reached for her hand and pulled her close, "Come with me?" he asked, already turning toward the lobby where he might be able to find a quiet place.

"Please," Jenn agreed, grinning at him, "anything to get out of having to pretend to try and catch a bouquet that I have no intention of catching." She noticed that although he smiled at her comment, his mind was obviously elsewhere.

They had to go all the way outside to find a quiet spot, but the early evening breeze of the desert air felt good. Jennifer watched as Evan began a short path of pacing in front of her. "What is it?" she asked concerned. "Do you feel okay?"

"Probably not," Evan muttered, trying to think, but all his thoughts seemed so random and jumbled. He felt Jenn's hand on his arm halting his movements.

"What's wrong Ev?"

Hearing the shortened version of his name from her lips, uttered with such concern was his undoing. He took a deep breath in and let it out. "This is going to sound crazy..." he watched her face wondering how she was going to react, "but… I want to marry you."


	7. Well, Will You

**7 – Well, Will You**

**Friday continued**

"_This is going to sound crazy..." he watched her face wondering how she was going to react, "but… I want to marry you."_

Jennifer tried her hardest to breathe, but her accelerated heart beats felt like they were robbing her of her breaths. "Okay." She knew that she didn't sound confident that he wasn't crazy, but she wasn't expecting _that_ to be what he'd brought her out here to say.

"Okay, you'll marry me… or okay, you're right, that does sound crazy?" he chuckled, nervously. He was still in shock that he'd said he wanted to marry her out loud, but he didn't want to take it back now. He'd done a lot of spur of the moment things since he'd gotten back from the Pegasus and it had all turned out better than he'd hoped. He was in Vegas so it seemed it was worth the risk to go with his impulses one more time and do what he wanted.

"_Okay_ – I wasn't expecting you to say that." She couldn't deny that her heart rate had quickened at the thought of marrying him, but he hadn't actually asked her. She wasn't even sure he'd meant to do anything more than inform her, or maybe shock her.

Lorne smiled at her honesty and began to pace again, contemplating what he'd said so rashly. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. That probably did sound like it came out of left field. I should've kept that thought to myself… at least for now."

Jennifer watched him look at her both hopeful and embarrassed. At least he hadn't told her he was joking. "When you said you wanted to marry me, was that in the 'white picket fence, 2.5 kids, some day in the future' kind of way… or as in the '_will_ you marry me' kind?"

Evan looked away for a few moments. His gaze swept out over the full parking lot and out to the desert beyond. The setting sun had turned it to a mauve shade that made the landscape beautiful, but Lorne didn't see any of it. His mind was running through whether to be completely honest or tell her what would make the situation less of a disaster.

"Actually… this may scare you away," his voice held a quality of worry and he tried to make it sound more confident, "but in all honestly, both. I want that future… with you _and _I want it to start now."

"As in _while we're here in Vegas_… now?" She knew she sounded incredulous, but she couldn't fathom that he wanted that from her after only a few days.

"Saying no might make me look more sane… but yes, while we're here in Vegas. I know that I may have ruined any chance of that long distance relationship with all this crazy talk. I'm sure Stew would even give you a ride back to the hotel if this was too much, I guess I just didn't see any reason to not tell you the truth." Lorne had a hard time looking at her, both out of his own vulnerability, but also because he couldn't read her at all.

Jennifer wanted to say yes, but the rational side of her was saying emphatically, no. The emotional and slightly insecure part of her was even telling her there was no way he was actually proposing to her and asking to elope while here in Vegas. Even still, she wanted to say yes, badly. The idea of spending the rest of her life getting to know this man… getting to claim him as her husband was so alluring she was afraid to voice it aloud. Jennifer glanced his way and fell even further in love with him upon seeing his vulnerability and knowing it was all for her.

She looked at him a little sideways and then out toward the parking lot while in a stage whisper she spoke, "You haven't actually asked me."

"What?" he asked, a little confused by the statement.

"You haven't actually _asked_ me to marry you," she informed him.

He saw a hint of a smirk on her lips and when she finally turned and looked him in the eye, he'd swear they sparkled with humor. He closed his eyes and ran his hands across his face, absorbing the moment before risking it all. "Jennifer Keller, will you marry me?"

She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she nodded, "Yes."

Lorne took a step toward her, "Tonight?"

Jennifer's happiness couldn't be held in as she laughed, "Yes."

Lorne covered the remaining two steps before pulling her in for a tight hug that relaxed into a kiss. He could feel her smile under his lips and knew this moment would be added to his list of happiest moments ever. He eased back from the kiss, but didn't release her, "Do you want to go now?"

"Absolutely," she responded, still a little addled from his kiss, "as long as you think its okay with your friends."

"Let me just go tell Stew we're leaving."

Jennifer watched him go and as soon as he was out of sight she took a deep breath followed by a giddy, nervous laugh and grin. She was about to become the wife of the hottest, kindest, funniest, most perfect guy she'd ever met. She needed someone to pinch her to make sure this was all real. Of course if someone went to the trouble of pinching her, they'd probably also want to question her impulsiveness. Maybe this was too rash a decision and she'd admit it was most likely colored by her surroundings and the wedding they were currently attending, but it didn't diminish her desire to marry Evan or the rightness she felt about her decision.

She heard the door open behind her a few minutes later and turned to find Lorne and Saul exiting the building together. Saul didn't look all that happy. Lorne gave her a look that said he'd tried to talk to Saul, but to no avail.

Saul approached Jennifer hoping that maybe she'd be the reasonable one. He never thought the day would come when Lorne would be labeled the 'impulsive' one. He shook his head slightly before beginning, "Don't you think this is being a bit impulsive?"

"Evan told you why we were leaving?" Jennifer asked, delaying having to answer his question.

"He says the two of you are going to get married…," he watched her face, but didn't see any shock so he added, "tonight," for emphasis.

"Well, we're both leaving tomorrow, so tonight would be the better choice," she reasoned, still not fully answering the question he was asking.

Saul gave her a glare for her smart answer, "But married, really, can't you two date or something first?"

Evan watched Jennifer try to sidestep Stew's questions, but knew his friend wouldn't stop until he was satisfied with the answer.

Jenn reached out and took hold of Saul's upper arm and pulled him off to the side a little further away from Evan. "I know this is sudden, but I'm not taking this lightly. I intend to keep every one of those vows."

Saul saw the earnestness in her eyes, then looked back to his silent friend waiting impatiently just a few feet away. He probably wasn't going to change their minds, but looking at the two of them even now sneaking looks at each other he could feel a bit of jealousy creep over him. Lorne was a lucky man. "I'm driving," he announced. When Saul saw Lorne begin to open his mouth he cut him off with a wave toward the parking lot as he started to walk in that direction, "It's not everyday I get to witness ol' reliable there," he said gesturing over his shoulder at Lorne, "make a rash decision."

"Ol' reliable," Lorne grumbled aloud, seeing the jab for what it was, an acceptance of their decision.

"Just get in the truck," Saul chuckled as he hopped into the driver's seat.

Jennifer carefully climbed into the truck, mindful of her dress. "Can we even get a marriage license at this time of night on a Friday?"

Lorne checked his watch, "They're open till midnight, so we have plenty of time."

"And you know off the top of your head how late they're open… why?" She raised her eyebrows at the end of the question, adding a little humor to the situation.

"Darlin'," Saul spoke up, "you can't live in Vegas for several years and not pick up a lot of useless information about gambling and even more useless knowledge about weddings, more than any single guy ever wants to know."

"Suddenly not so useless," Evan added with a chuckle.

"So how is this going to work geographically?" Saul asked while making a turn onto the Strip and heading toward the older part of town.

"Well," Evan began, taking Jennifer's hand as he spoke, "we can take as many vacations and long weekends as possible…"

"I'll just move," Jennifer interrupted, looking deep into Evan's eyes to gage his reaction. "If that's okay with you?"

"You mean you haven't even discussed it?" Saul bellowed, looking over at the two who were completely ignoring him.

"You don't have to do that," Evan answered, but it wasn't what he meant and he knew his grin was that of excitement at the prospect of her moving to Colorado.

Jenn grinned back at him, "I want to. It's what married couples do… they live with each other."

"What about your job though? You shouldn't have to…" Evan started again only to be cut off.

"I want to, Evan. I'm sure I'll be about to get a job in Colorado," she reassured him.

"I can't guarantee that I won't get deployed or reassigned to a different base." Evan felt like he needed to warn her off just a bit because of his career and its constant uncertainty.

"I know. My father was military," she reminded him. "My hours aren't the best either though. Doctor," she pointed at herself. "It kind of comes with long hours and lots of on-call"

"You two are seriously about to go tie the knot and this is the first time you've even discussed this?" Saul interjected, but again he saw that he might as well be invisible and mute for all the attention they were paying him.

"You're sure?" Evan asked again. Watching Jennifer nod her head vigorously he pushed a little harder. "You want to become Mrs. Evan Lorne?" His breath caught a bit when she stopped nodding her head and bit her lower lip.

"Actually," Jennifer paused, worried about her next words, "I'd like to keep my last name." She only paused for a moment before rushing ahead, wanting to explain before her words had a chance to offend. "My dad was Dr. Keller and I always planned to be _Dr. Keller_ too. After my mom died he gave up so much to make my desire to be a doctor happen. When I went off to college at fifteen years old he quit his job as a surgeon to move close to the college I chose, then worked as a family physician so that he'd be home at night with me."

Evan squeezed her hand as he leaned in toward her, allowing his forehead to rest against hers. "As long as I can call you Mrs. Lorne and you wear my ring on your finger, I'm good," he told her with a wink.

"Oh, rings!" Jennifer exclaimed as she pulled away from Evan in alarm. "We won't have time to get rings."

"Actually," Saul announced with a smile as he turned into a parking lot, "got that covered."

"You're kidding me," Jenn breathed, already beaming as she realized the store in front of them was a jewelry store.

"Nope," Saul answered, making a point of puffing out his chest, "I'm a full service taxi and I expect a tip that says you appreciate the effort before the night is over."

"Would best man and witness attest to our appreciation?" Lorne bit out wryly.

"That ought to do it," Saul grinned back.

"We could add maid of honor if you want the appreciation heaped on," Jennifer teased as they climbed out of the truck.

"Let's not go overboard," Saul laughed, "I'm just chauffeuring you around, not saving lives here or anything."

* * *

Purchasing the rings didn't take very long, in fact all of it happened quickly. It wasn't long before Jennifer found herself standing in the lobby of their hotel waiting for the elevator that would take them to their floor. She twisted the ring on her finger nervously. It was a beautiful ring. She'd wanted a simple band, one that would match Evan's, but he had insisted the ring had to have a diamond. It ended up a beautiful compromise of a band with a strip of small diamonds.

Lorne stilled her nervous fidgeting by taking her hand in his and squeezing it slightly in reassurance. "Second thoughts?"

"Actually I'm past third and fourth thoughts already." Jenn smiled up at him, "But no regrets."

"I'm finding that denial is working pretty good." He grinned down at her sudden frown. "Not denial that we just got married, I'm in denial that there is anything to think about. Plenty of time to rethink that to death after we go our separate ways tomorrow. For now," Evan pulled her closer, sliding an arm across her shoulder, "I say just embrace it and be happy that we don't leave until tomorrow."

Jennifer smiled up at Evan before he slipped his arm around her shoulders and guided her into the elevator that had arrived. She knew later she'd worry about the rashness of what they'd done, but it was hard to think that way while standing this close to him.

A whole different type of nervousness overcame Jenn once they'd entered her room and she found herself twisting the band around her finger once again. She'd known since their late night phone conversation the night before that they'd end up here, in her room, together tonight. Those very thoughts had kept her tossing and turning most of the night in her restlessness. She'd heard it in his voice as well, the sureness that they'd be taking this step had made the flirting even more enticing the night before.

But now, standing a few feet away from her bed, with the added knowledge that they were husband and wife, had her so completely self-conscious she didn't know what to do with herself. Small talk seemed silly and she found that she couldn't, for the life of her, think of what her next move should be… take her shoes off, offer to get snacks from the vending machine, say something funny or engaging about their new marital status… none of it seemed natural and all of it seemed so trivial.

Evan watched Jennifer twisting the ring round her finger, her concentration seemingly completely absorbed by the action. He knew though, that she was feeling just as awkward as he was at the moment. Lorne decided to do the only thing he knew would feel right, had always felt right. Evan moved the few steps to stand in front of her and gently tilted her head with his hands till he could kiss her.

After a slow and lingering kiss he lifted his head, her dazed expression bringing a grin to his face, "This will take some getting used to."

Jennifer knew he was talking about the getting married part as much as the reaction they had to each other. "Yes it will," she smiled back.

"So Mrs. Lorne, how's married life treating you so far?"

"I'd have to say pretty close to perfect."

"You never did say which side of the bed you like to sleep on," he teased, before pulling her closer and kissing her hard but quickly.

"At the moment," she smirked, removing her shoes without even looking down, "I'd prefer whichever side I might find my husband on."

Evan closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, "It's going to take a while to get used to being called that," _and to the way it affected his body_, he added mentally as he leaned down to kiss his now shorter wife.

Jennifer moved her hands down Evan's chest, intent on helping him unbutton his dress jacket and shirt. She could feel the hardened chest beneath and found the need to break the kiss in order to breathe. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at her reaction and obvious nerves. "These dress blues are sexy and make you look devastatingly handsome, but they are something else to try to remove."

"I can fix that," he offered with a step back from her. Evan made quick order of removing the offending jacket and shirt as well as his shoes before turning his attention back to her. "So I assume that dress is held up by a simple zipper?"

Jennifer saw the slightly wicked grin on his face and couldn't help another nervous, but happy laugh. She took a step back to put some distance between them, his presence a little overwhelming while trying to reach behind herself for the zipper.

"Hey, wait a minute," Evan reached and pulled her back into his arms, "that's my job," he chastised, stopping any retort with his lips as his fingers made quick work of her zipper.


	8. Absence

**8 – Absence**

**Saturday**

Jennifer felt movement beside her and opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light. The bedside clock read six in the morning and she slowly rolled over as the events of the day before began to resurface, bringing a smile to her lips. "Morning," she greeted the man next to her with the sleep tousled hair.

"Morning, Mrs. Lorne."

The greeting caused her smile to widen. "I like that," she admitted, scooting closer to snuggle up to Evan.

Lorne gave a low chuckle, "Me too."

Jennifer took a deep breath, already regretting that they'd be parting ways soon. "I should probably get dressed and packed for my flight." When he didn't budge Jenn nudged him, "You should probably get ready too, soldier boy."

"First of all, I'm a Major, not a boy, pretty sure we cleared that up last night," he teased, pulling her in tighter against his side, "and if you look over by the door you'll see that I've already packed."

Jenn lifted her head slightly and noticed that indeed, by the door lay his duffel bag she remembered from their first encounter in the elevator at the beginning of her stay. _Was it really only six days ago?_ "You brought your dress blues in that?" Before Evan could respond Jennifer looked up at him with a grin, her mind shifting gears swiftly, "Well Major, I hope you didn't streak across the hall and back."

"Left my dress uniform with the concierge when I arrived for pressing," he said matter-of-factly, before turning to look down at her with a grin, "and you sleep like the dead. I dressed, left and came back without even a peep out of you."

"It's a super-power we learn in med school," she replied, matching his grin. "Should I be worried that sneaking-out-of-bed-undetected is _your_ super-power?"

"I'm thinking grateful, is what you should be," he winked down at her, "since it allows extra time for _other_ activities this morning."

"I'll still need to get ready though. No, get-ready-quick super-power in my arsenal."

"That may be," he countered, slowly maneuvering Jennifer under him, "but I'm thinking a pony-tail and jeans are all you need to board a plane," Evan reasoned with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I can help you pack."

"Well, since you're going to help me pack…" Jennifer drawled, as if trying to make up her mind, only to be interrupted by Evan swooping down and claiming her lips.

* * *

**Sunday – 1 week later**

Evan took a last look around his bedroom –_ their bedroom_. He'd spent the entire week working during his day shift at Peterson and then cleaning his condo at night. It wasn't that it was dirty, it just needed some changes now that he was going to be sharing the space with someone else. He'd made room in the closet and his dresser for Jennifer, but knew she might have her own furniture that she would prefer.

Lorne walked down the hall and peeked his head in the second bedroom. He'd used the room as an art studio since moving in and wondered if she had any hobbies or belongings that would be utilizing the room. He'd moved most of his supplies and canvases to one side of the room and draped sheets over most of it for protection from dust and the sun. For all he knew she could have a hobby like scrap booking. His sister Jamie had a whole room in her house devoted to that hobby.

Jennifer's likes and dislikes, hobbies and interests should be something a husband knew, but this lack of knowledge didn't bother him. Instead he found himself looking forward to all these discoveries and more as he got to know his wife better. Evan closed the door to the spare room before proceeding down the hall, checking the bathroom and kitchen as he went. He had to admit he was getting equally excited and anxious as the time of her arrival grew closer. While he wanted her to like the condo, he was more than willing to move or even go house hunting if she wanted. Chalk it up to more things he'd have to ask or learn about the woman he'd married just a week ago.

Evan's perusal of his home ended in the living room and he plopped down on his couch. He looked forward at his television surrounded by his DVD collection. His sister called his place a bachelor pad, but he knew most of that was just her hinting at wanting a sister-in-law. She was almost as bad as his mom and he was looking forward to introducing Jennifer to his mom and Jamie, knowing that once they were over the shock of learning he was married and possibly cooled down from any anger for doing it in what seemed like a secretive manner, that they'd fall in love with Jennifer just as quickly as he had.

Lorne's eyes strayed to the fighter jets matted and framed on the walls and the action-adventure novels in his bookshelves and had to admit that the condo did scream single man, but he planned to give Jenn carte blanc on making any changes she wanted.

Evan glanced at the clock on the wall and did the math in his head, three more hours to go. With a smirk he pulled out his cell phone, his fingers quickly typing out three words that he couldn't help but feel with every fiber of his being.

* * *

Jennifer stood in line with her bags, inching forward toward the tickets counter at the pace of a turtle. She checked her watch for the fourth time since stepping into line. The plane was scheduled to depart in an hour and she still needed to clear security and take a tram to her concourse.

Her vibrating phone grabbed her attention and she reached into her pocket with her free hand to retrieve it. After pressing the unlocking icon on the screen she quickly accessed her newest text message. She laughed aloud at the words she'd read silently to herself and quickly looked around to see if she'd become conspicuous when she remembered her location. She sheepishly looked back down at her screen and reread the words from Evan – _**Hurry up, Woman**_**.**

With her crazy schedule causing their free times to almost never be in sync, she and Evan had resorted to emails and texts. The flow back and forth brought out some of their humor as well as their obvious longing to be done with this separation and be back together.

Jenn grinned, being able to hear his words in her head with Evan's tone inflection. She quickly texted back, _I can only move as fast as the person in front of me,_ before she scooted forward a few inches in the line.

_**Car or airport?**_

_Airport. Miss me_, she couldn't help but tease.

_**Cause you're taking forever. **_

_Hey, shaved off a week_. Jenn had put in double shifts and called in every favor she had to cover her second week of her two week notice.

_**Missed you.**_

Jennifer felt a flutter in her chest. She'd missed him too. She might not understand how knowing someone for one week could change your life so dramatically, but she'd missed him desperately. _Three hours and counting down. _By this time she'd almost reached the counter, so she typed out one last quick text, _Missed you too._

* * *

Jennifer felt her pace slow as she drew nearer and nearer to the baggage claim area of the Colorado Springs Airport. Nerves all a jumble, her gaze swept the area as she cleared the security point. She spotted Evan sitting just off to the right, his gaze immediately locking with hers. Without breaking their look he stood, his facial features giving nothing away, but the relief and determination in his eyes was all Jennifer needed to feel the tension leave her body along with the breath she'd been holding.

She found herself enveloped in his arms quickly. She hugged him back tightly, not wishing to break the contact.

Lorne held her tight, her scent and the feel of her surrounded him with an air of familiarity he hadn't been expecting. He turned his head toward her head to be sure to be heard. "Bout time."

Jenn laughed as best she could while being held so securely, "I know."

Evan pulled back far enough to take her head in his hands and pull her in for a kiss. He kept it short, mindful of their surroundings. "How many bags?"

"Two," she responded, still recovering from the kiss, "the rest should arrive in a few days."

"Rest," he teased with a raise of his eyebrows.

"No sense having possessions in different states now that this is my home."

Evan couldn't keep the grin from his face at her use of the term _home_. "Let's get your bags and get you home then," he invited, reaching for her hand and leading her toward the baggage carousel already dumping bags down its conveyor belt.

* * *

The task of gathering bags and negotiating parking structures was handled quickly and in no time they were across town and in his condo. Evan watched Jennifer wander around his living room and he tried as earlier to see the room through her eyes.

"I want you to change and rearrange everything. You know, make it the way you want," he encouraged as he observed her stopping to inspect one of his pictures of a jet hanging on the wall.

Jenn turned and gave him a smile, understanding his worry and offering some reassurance. "I like the jets," she gestured between the two he had hanging on the wall directly in front of her. "I'm kinda going through a fly boy phase at the moment," she teased, walking back toward him.

"You calling me a phase?" he asked, pulling her in close. He loved their height differences. Far enough he had to look down, but close enough to make kissing natural.

"Actually," she grinned up at him, a twinkle in her eyes, "you're probably right. Once we got married it became a permanent thing."

"Much better," he growled before pulling her in even closer and kissing her soundly. Lorne pulled back reluctantly when he heard her stomach growl, admitting to himself he was hungry too. "Let's get you unpacked and I'll order some dinner."

"Sounds good," Jennifer started down the hall toward his room. "Do you have one of those flight outfits in your closet? Like the ones they wore in _Top Gun_?" she called over her shoulder without breaking her stride. "Bet you'd look pretty damn sexy in one of those."

Lorne paused in his reach for her suitcases as her words registered. He shook his head and grinned, wondering how his life could be any more perfect.

* * *

Jennifer gave herself a scrutinizing look in the mirror. She was a married woman, one that had just moved in with her husband. She may not look any different, but she definitely felt different. The emotions racing through her ran the range from excitement to anxiety, her current predicament being the chore of putting away the items in her toiletry bag.

She'd already put away most everything from her suitcases with a little direction from Evan. She was down to just what was left in the bag in front of her. It felt a little foreign to be putting her clothes in his closet next to such masculine clothing and in his chest of drawers that he'd emptied out for her, but this was even more awkward.

Jenn opened the medicine cabinet feeling as if she was intruding. Her gaze fell on a bottle of aftershave with a matching brand of shaving cream, all pushed to the left side leaving an empty space for her on the right.

Jennifer set her deodorant across from his before placing her shampoo and conditioner in the shower. After putting most everything else in an emptied drawer she found, she retrieved the last remaining object in the bag… her toothbrush.

"Jenn, the food's arrived," she heard Evan call through the closed door, startling her.

"Be right there," she answered before flicking another look at herself in the mirror. She saw the color flushing her face, then looked at the cup that held Evan's toothbrush and shook her head. How could she marry the man, even sleep with him, but find the act of placing her toothbrush with his presumptuous and almost too intimate?

Jenn quickly dumped her toothbrush in the cup, scooped up her empty bag and made it to the door before turning back to peek at the two brushes, immediately feeling the blush infuse her face as she turned off the light and quickly exited the bathroom.

* * *

**Monday**

Lorne walked Jennifer back to his truck. They'd spent the last half hour meeting his commanding officer, Colonel Hayes, after filling out paperwork, adding Jennifer as his wife as well as putting her as dependent and beneficiary on all his benefits.

Jenn gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Colonel Hayes suggested I apply at the base hospital. It'd be kind of nice to work close to you."

"Just don't forget that you promised not to start working until after the weekend."

"A promise I'll be more than happy to keep. A quasi-honeymoon… wouldn't want a doctor's schedule to mess that up."

"Now you're sure you can make it home from here?" Lorne asked as they stopped next to the truck.

"You live like five minutes from here," she laughed. "I think I can handle it. Should I attempt to make some dinner?"

"Not a chance. This is our honeymoon, remember. If we were staying at a hotel it'd be restaurants and room service," he chided good naturedly.

"Well something delivered sounds pretty close to room service," she said, snuggling up to him. "But we better make it something we can warm up," she declared.

Evan looked at her with a furrowed brow, not quite understanding.

"Cause my new husband looks pretty damn good in these," she leaned back a little, indicating the clothes he had on.

"BDUs?" he supplied, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, BDU's," she agreed running a flat palm down his chest. "I can only imagine what you'll look like in a _Top Gun_ type uniform."

"You're killing me, woman," he pulled her closer to trap her hand between them and stop it's downward progress. "Those are Navy flight suits. This is the Air Force.

"Do yours at least zip all the way up the front like theirs do?" she teased, turning a hopeful look up at him."

Evan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again. "You need to get a move on so I can get to work," he scolded, before pulling her close, leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He let his passion show for just a moment and was rewarded with the stunned look on his beautiful wife's face as he released her. "Now go," he ordered her with a smirk.

Jennifer recovered and gave a quick, flirty raise of her eyebrows before climbing in his truck and driving away.

Lorne watched her go, his smile turning to a slight frown as he acknowledged that the day would most likely drag a bit as he counted down the time till he could go home for the evening.


	9. Reality Check

**9 – Reality Check**

**Monday – 1 week later**

Major Lorne walked the halls of the SGC, anger coursing though his body at such a rate he was unaware of his surroundings. His only goal was to get out of the mountain without being insubordinate to any superior officers. His week with Jennifer had been beyond perfect. They'd enjoyed a week of being so far removed from the outside world. Dinners and sight-seeing in a city he'd considered home, but never really explored as a tourist, they'd really lived the week as if on a honeymoon.

He'd been looking forward to this perfect life. He was flying experimental planes by day and married to a woman he believed to be that of his dreams by night. They'd had plans to visit his mother for Thanksgiving in a few weeks and he'd introduce her to his sister at the same time. He'd been sure they'd be shocked, but it'd be quickly followed by acceptance and love.

Jennifer had interviewed for a job at the base hospital at Peterson, and true to her word, she'd told them she couldn't start until after their self-imposed honeymoon. Peterson had been quite excited to get her, but he'd known that would be the case. She had recommendations from the Mayo Clinic with glowing reports of both her surgical abilities and her research skills. She was there now, experiencing her first day of work.

And here he was, his perfect world falling apart. With each step Evan took and each minute that passed he was coming closer and closer to losing this new life he had. He should have known it was too good to last. Wasn't the saying _nothing good ever lasts_?

Lorne stepped into the elevator, his mind on the fact that he was almost out of the building. Just as the doors were about to touch, a hand shot in and caused the doors to reopen. SG1 stepped in past him, with Jackson punching two different levels before stepping back and slouching against the side wall.

"Colonel Mitchell," Evan said respectfully, his Major façade firmly in place.

"Major Lorne," Cam responded, unable to miss the turmoil the Major seemed to think he had under control. "How ya doing? Haven't seen you in the mountain for a while, didn't you get stationed at Peterson?"

"Yes sir, test pilot." Lorne responded, making quick eye contact with the Colonel before facing the elevator doors again, the lift beginning its ascent.

"Do you get to go back to Atlantis?" Jackson asked, wishing he was at least allowed to go there more often. "Heard Jack was flying a jumper back through the Midway with Woolsey later today," he commented, hoping the jealousy wasn't as noticeable in his voice as he felt.

Lorne tightened his jaw, wishing the elevator would hurry up. "Yes, in the morning with key personnel, the rest will be following on the Daedalus once it's back from the Pegasus."

The elevator doors opened and Jackson stood up straight, he and Vala exiting the elevator to head for the mess hall. "Wish I was going, Major," he said with a smile as he walked past Lorne. "Good luck out there."

"Thank you," Evan said with a nod of his head, but he avoided eye contact, instead looking at the number of floors to go on the control panel and wishing it moved more quickly.

The doors shut and the elevator began its ascent again. With his eyes fixed forward, Lorne missed the look that passed between Teal'c and Mitchell. If Cam had to guess, he'd say the Major wasn't too excited about going back to Atlantis, but that didn't sound right. He knew from debriefs and hanging around the expedition crew on several occasions since their return, that all of them felt cheated about being kicked out of the City and longed for the day they could go back. Today's news should have the Major in a great mood, not chomping at the bit to leave.

"So, going home to pack?" Cam asked innocently, testing the waters.

"Yes, sir. Don't have much time to pack and say my goodbyes." Lorne answered with quiet control.

Cam opened his mouth to ask another question, hoping for a clue to the Major's unexpected attitude about going back to the Pegasus, but Teal'c stopped him with a look.

"Major Evan Lorne," Teal'c began, knowing the man had a few demons he was wrestling with and exactly what could ease some of the anger. "Would you care to join me for a round of sparring before you leave…?"

"Yes." Lorne responded, cutting off the rest of Teal'c's invitation. His mind hadn't even processed the invitation before accepting, but his body screamed for an outlet for the anger. He desperately needed to dispense with it before facing Jennifer and having to give her the bad news. He was shipping out in the morning and would be gone a minimum of six months.

* * *

Jenn pulled the pan of sautéed veggies off the burner while reaching across the stove and turning the burner off. Evan was late, but Jennifer figured that was a good thing. If he'd been home on time he would've caught her in tears cutting up the onions, in her mind, not an attractive sight.

She turned when she heard a key turn in the lock and a smile crossed her face, _he's home. _But two steps toward him and she could see that something was wrong.

"Ev?" she asked, moving to him.

Hearing her voice so full of concern was almost his undoing. He set the duffels he'd brought home to pack down before turning to welcome her embrace. After a few moments, that felt like minutes, Lorne stepped back and took her hand, pulling her first to the couch and then down to his lap.

"I need to tell you something," he began hesitantly.

"You're being deployed?" she guessed, trying to keep the sadness from her voice. He needed her strength and she'd try to give him that.

Evan wondered at the accuracy of her guess, but then let it go. It really didn't matter, so he nodded his head, "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," she promised, leaning her head against his chest.

Lorne tightened his arms encircling her, "I put in for a transfer already, but was denied. It's a minimum six month deployment for all military personnel that have been previously assigned to the base we're going to."

"Is it the same one you spoke of in Vegas? You wanted to go back there, right?"

"I did then. I hated that we had to leave." Lorne hesitated, gathering words to explain without revealing anything he shouldn't. "We were doing such good things there, we were… needed," he finished lamely.

"Then this is a good thing," Jenn encouraged.

"Three weeks ago, I'd have been eager to go… but now, I like my life here, with you. I'm not ready to leave yet." Lorne firmed his jaw, hoping to hold back the anger he could feel returning. "I know it's part of my job, but the timing kinda sucks."

Jennifer smiled against his chest at the last few words. "Yes, it does, but we can do this. You'll come home eventually and we can still write and email and stuff, right? How bout care packages, are those allowed or is that lame and will get you made fun of?"

"Yes, the communications are really slow, but I'll write down what you need to know and you can still contact my Unit Commander, Colonel Hayes, if you need to get in touch with me quickly." He was becoming resigned to his fate, and although they weren't resolving the problem, talking and holding Jennifer close was helping his outlook.

He felt her nod her head and a thought struck him. "I haven't even asked yet, how was your first day of work?"

Jennifer pulled back to look at him, trying to temper her excitement given the circumstances. "It was wonderful, everyone was really nice to me."

Lorne couldn't help but grin at her choice of words as she continued.

"And," she paused dramatically, "I had to sign some paperwork concerning the Secrets Act. It will mainly be experimental stuff that they don't want me to discuss and such," she tried to downplay, "but still, kind of exciting for little ol' me."

"So, National security stuff," he said with a smile, loving her enthusiasm. He would have to see what her clearance included when he returned. It'd be nice to not have to keep everything a secret from her, although he was pretty sure that the doctors at Peterson, at least most of them, didn't know about the Stargate program itself.

"I'm sure it's not as big a deal as the pound of paper they made me read and sign, but it still made me feel important for a few minutes."

He watched her animated face as she talked and then slowly took inventory as his gaze wandered across her face, taking in every detail. "I'm going to miss you."

Jenn watched his eyes for a brief moment before leaning in and placing her lips on his waiting ones. She wanted to convey so many things and offer reassurance, but within a few brushes of their lips, the desperation over their situation spilled into their exchange and began to heat things up.

Soon Jennifer was searching for the hem of his shirt, the need to feel his bare skin overpowering. Before she could search it out from her position, she felt one of his arms go under her knees and the other hold her close while he lifted her. It was a little clumsy and had her grinning at him for his efforts.

"I could walk," she offered teasingly.

"Wouldn't be as dramatic or impressive," he dismissed.

"You do need to pack," she warned as he made his way down the hall. "We really should eat too," she added, although her kissing along his jawline dispelled the validity of her concern.

"_You_ are what I need" he stated, crossing into their room, "right now."

"Will there be less clothes?" she asked in mock seriousness.

"Yes, and less talking," he added sarcastically, laying her on their bed and kissing her.

When Evan stepped back to begin following through on the _less clothes_ part, Jenn grinned, "Count me in."

* * *

"Don't get out," Lorne requested when they arrived at Peterson Air Force base the next morning. Jennifer had dropped him yesterday on her way to work, and it seemed easier to do the same today. One of the airmen could drop him at the mountain and save some explaining with Jennifer.

He walked around the truck, grabbing his duffels as he made the journey to the driver's side door. "You're going to email and write?" he asked, leaning against the door.

"Often. Promise."

Lorne saw the struggle to stay composed on her face and let out a sigh, "Me too. The time should go quickly considering our schedules," he offered.

Jenn nodded at him then looked forward for a moment. When she looked back he leaned in for a long, lingering kiss goodbye. He looked deep into her eyes for a few minutes before stepping back from the truck.

"You'd better hurry back Mr. Lorne," she warned with a wobbly smile.

"As fast as I can, Mrs. Lorne." He waved and she drove away. Lorne watched her till she was out of sight, then turned to find himself a ride to the SGC.


	10. Adjusting

**10 – Adjusting**

**Pegasus after 1 week**

Colonel Sheppard took a seat in the mess hall across from his second in command, Major Lorne. He was beginning to worry about the younger man. It'd only been a week since they'd returned to the Pegasus, but the Major seemed to be a bit detached or withdrawn… John wasn't sure what it was, he'd never been good at these sort of things. He only knew that something was up with his second. With the mess hall being fairly empty at this late hour, maybe he'd get a chance to figure out what it was.

"That doesn't bode well for my enjoyment of my meal," John quipped as he nodded toward Lorne's barely touched meal.

Lorne took a moment looking between his tray and Sheppard's own before responding, "Too many power bars on our mission today."

John saw the smirk on Lorne's face, but could tell it was forced more for him than anything else. "Tough mission?"

"Actually, compared to our other missions this last week, fairly boring." The major chuckled, "Probably why I consumed so many bars."

Sheppard took another bite of his dinner, which really wasn't bad. Some kind of fried chicken dish with a macaroni casserole he'd guess. He looked back toward Lorne's tray only to have his eyes drawn away by something that glinted. The object gave the Colonel pause, but only momentarily.

"Major, are you married?"

Lorne lifted his left hand from the table to get a better look at his ring before setting it back down again and looking off toward the windows and balconies beyond. "Yes, Sir."

John shouldn't have been surprised by the answer, the proof was right in front of his eyes, yet he found himself almost speechless. "Evan," John began, using his first name to convey that this conversation had just moved into a more personal realm, "is this a recent thing, or have I just been oblivious in the past?"

After a lengthy pause, Evan looked at John, "Very recent."

John might not be good at emotions and such, but he could clearly read Evan's body language and it was telling him this was something he didn't want to discuss. Sheppard wasn't quite ready to drop the subject though, so he took a bite and gave Evan a moment before asking his next question.

"Someone in the program?" John knew from experience that married life and military life didn't mix well. Keeping secrets, especially big, life altering and endangering secrets from your wife was straining on a marriage. The pressure broke his right in two.

"No, she's a doctor… works at Peterson." John could hear a slight change in Lorne's tone… maybe a bit of affection or pride. Peterson made sense, Lorne had been stationed there until a week ago. Sheppard took a moment to eat a few more bites and let this new information sink in before speaking again.

"Congratulations." Although John meant it, he didn't say it with much enthusiasm. For being a newly married man, the Major didn't seem to have that excitement about him usually typical. He supposed it was due to the whole "being in a different galaxy" thing.

Lorne gave him a nod, "Thank you, Sir."

"Landry mentioned he denied a request for transfer. Was that request from you?"

"Yes, he said the first six months are mandatory for the military contingent."

"So," John let the word hang for a moment, "I should expect a request on my desk from you in six months?" He watched Lorne look away and decided he'd probably pushed hard enough for now.

"Look, I'm probably not the best person considering my marriage ended in divorce...," John observed Evan's shoulders stiffen slightly, the only indication that he was even listening. "If you ever want to talk about what's on your mind, I'd like to hear it."

Lorne gathered up his tray, "Thank you, Colonel."

John watched the Major walk away. He knew whatever the man was struggling with wouldn't affect his work. Evan was too good a soldier for that, but it didn't mean John wouldn't be worrying about Lorne's mental state. He'd hate to have to order visits with Heightmeyer, but it was an avenue John couldn't afford to _not_ utilize if needed.

* * *

**Pegasus after 2 weeks**

Lorne grinned at his computer screen as he read his newest group of emails from Jennifer. Her enthusiasm over her new job was infectious. Without being specific she'd outlined some of her days and the people that she worked with. He couldn't help but be glad that she'd seemed to have settled in so quickly.

He missed Jennifer something fierce, he didn't understand how he could miss someone he'd only known five weeks, he just knew he did. He was restless and lay in bed many nights alternating between missing Jennifer and wondering if he'd done her a disservice.

He'd only been in Atlantis for a little over two weeks and already he'd been on four rescue missions and the planet they were currently floating on had nearly been wiped out by a blast of radiation from the sun. They'd been lucky to figure it out, even if it was in the nick of time. He could also add to the list of dangers that McKay had almost died today, Radek too, all because McKay had touched a piece of Ancient technology and activated it with his gene. A gene that Evan himself possessed. Lorne literally put his life on the line daily, _daily_ he repeated in his head, just by being in the Pegasus galaxy and by something so mundane as touching something he shouldn't.

It wasn't fair to Jenn. He hadn't thought he was coming back to Atlantis and she clearly hadn't known what she was getting herself into when she'd married him. From what he could tell, and he'd spent a lot of his down time thinking on it since he got here, she was now stuck with an absent husband who could only send her emails once in a while and whose likelihood of making it home alive was actually not good.

Evan hit the reply button on the last email from Jenn and then paused to stare at the blinking cursor. What could he write to her… everything he did was classified. He could relate antidotes about his team, but even those had to be watered down and ended up so vague that they lost all interest in his mind. He was left with telling her yet again that he missed her, but he just couldn't bring himself to type that on the screen. It seemed so redundant to all the other emails he'd sent her since leaving.

Lorne moved the mouse over to the cancel button and clicked it reluctantly. He'd come back and compose a response later. Maybe after a meal and some down time he'd be in a better frame of mind and have something more to say than the obvious.

* * *

**Milky Way after 3 weeks**

Jennifer lay as still as could be with her eyes closed. With a little mental exercise she could let her mind drift, a bit like you would when you let your sight go out of focus. She could almost forget which way she was lying in bed, she could even trick her mind into doubting where she actually was.

It had been six weeks since she met Evan Lorne, five weeks since she'd married him, four weeks since she'd packed up everything she owned in the world and moved to Colorado to live with him and start a new life. Jenn sighed, still keeping her eyes closed, it had been just over three weeks since her new husband had come home to tell her he'd been deployed and might not see her for at least six months.

It was hard to think seven weeks ago, just under two months ago, she'd been content with her life. Being single hadn't really bothered her. She'd been too busy with work to really think about her status. Now after spending such a short amount of time with Evan she was drastically changed. She missed him. She was busy with work. Between her surgical rotation and the added research shifts she'd taken on to keep herself busy, she still found time to miss her husband.

She'd had moments where she questioned her rash decision to marry Evan. They really hadn't known each other long, or even much about each other. But then, in the next moments she'd remember his smile with his gorgeous dimples or his sexy smirk and his quirky eyebrows and she couldn't help but grin to herself. She couldn't wait to be held by him again, to feel his arms about her and his low, rough voice in her ear. It didn't keep her worry gone for long though. She knew it was the lack of time with him that brought about her doubts and concerns.

So now as Jennifer lay in bed allowing her mind to drift as you would your vision, letting herself almost imagine that she was back in Minnesota, laying in her old bed, she brought herself to the point of doubting that any of the last six weeks was even real.

Jennifer inhaled deeply and the faint smell of Evan still hung in the air. It was faint and growing more so with each passing day.

The alarm brought Jenn out of her melancholy thoughts,_ time to start another day_. She padded through the house to the kitchen to get the coffee started. On her journey back toward the bedroom and shower she took in her surroundings.

Jennifer had left most of the house looking the way it had when Evan left. It didn't elude her that she still thought of the townhouse as his. They hadn't spent enough time here together for her to feel like it was theirs or even hers yet.

Her things had arrived from Minnesota the day after Evan was deployed, but she hadn't unpacked most of her things yet. Instead she'd had the hauling company stash it all in the garage, where she was slowly weeding through it.

She hadn't changed the overall look of his place. His framed fighter jets still adorned the walls and other than adding to his book and DVD collection, she hadn't made any changes to the living room. With Evan gone she thought of his house as the piece of himself he'd left behind. She enjoyed walking into the masculine feel of his home, being surrounded by reminders of him. For the next six months it would have to be enough outside his occasional emails.

* * *

**Pegasus after 4 weeks**

Lorne entered his quarters with a heavy tread. It had been an exhausting day. He'd ferried men and supplies to M4Y-319, the home of Jamus' people. Although Jamus himself had not survived the reintegration, his injuries too great, just over one thousand men, women and children had survived… and Teyla. He hated to think _more importantly_ Teyla, but the relief at seeing her after reintegration was staggering. It was only eclipsed by the relief felt upon hearing Sheppard's voice after he was forced to ride the shuttle, containing the holding device with Teyla, Jamus and his people, all the way down to the surface of the planet because the module wouldn't separate. He wasn't sure how Sheppard survived such a crash, but he'd given up trying to figure out how any of them survived after the number of close calls they continually experienced.

The people had been grateful for the help and supplies Atlantis had given. Lorne's men and the engineering team that'd been with them today had spent most of the day helping where they could. There'd be three more trips to M4Y-319 with varying crews before the week was over.

Lorne sighed heavily as he readied himself for bed; his body craved rest, but his mind couldn't be quieted. Obviously Jamus' people had been relieved and excited to know their plans had worked. They'd been able to preserve a contingent of their population while they'd waited for their planet to be inhabitable again and for the Wraith to have forgotten about them. But the loss that they were feeling was heavy. For them, there had been no passage of time, and to realize the amount of time that _had_ passed and the lives that had been lost, family and friends, would need to be mourned.

Lorne moved the mouse of his computer side to side to wake it from its hibernation. He sat down at his desk while he waited for the screen to settle and the hourglass to disappear. He checked his inbox first and found nothing new, well at least nothing new from Jennifer. He had plenty of other emails that could wait until morning. He knew that the dial up to Earth for the data transfer which would include all personnel emails would be occurring very soon, probably before he returned from tomorrow's mission.

Evan pulled up a minimized screen that'd been on his computer for nearly a week now. At first he'd called himself a pessimist or fatalist for even searching out the information, but now, a week later he called himself a coward for not following through and sending this email and the attached, completed forms. He'd witnessed firsthand the tragic circumstances Jamus' people had discovered after putting their lives on hold, waiting for a better day, only to discover what they had lost. The grief and mourning were overwhelming, although Lorne knew they'd push past, it was still devastating to witness.

Evan confirmed the email address of the legal assistant attorney at Peterson Air Force Base. After taking a deep breath he scolded himself to quit being selfish. Jennifer deserved to live her life now, not to be waiting for the day he'd get transferred back. It most likely would be longer than six months and if he were honest with himself, he was needed here. When the time came to put in for his transfer he'd feel like he was putting his own happiness above the people of this galaxy… he wasn't sure he could do that.


	11. Revealed

**11 – Revealed**

**Milky Way after 5 weeks**

Jennifer looked at the paperwork she'd received for the umpteenth time in three days. She gritted her teeth together as she held her emotions in check, willing the tears to stay at bay. With a slight shake of her head and shoulders to clear her mind and gain more resolve she set the divorce papers on the passenger seat of Lorne's truck and stepped out, straightening her business suit.

Taking a deep breath she walked toward the entrance of the administrative offices at Peterson Air Force Base. She hadn't been further than the parking lot since she'd been here to meet Evan's commanding officer and sign some beneficiary paperwork only a few weeks ago. The base hospital was on the other side of the base and so she typically used a different entrance when she came to work.

Once she was in the reception area of the administrative offices, she didn't wait long.

"Jennifer."

Jenn looked up to see Colonel Hayes standing before her, a kind smile on his face. For a moment she worried that he knew about the papers she'd left in the truck that had brought her world crumbling down, but she quickly reminded herself that legal issues were confidential. "Colonel Hayes," she returned his greeting, standing and shaking his hand.

"It's nice to see you again. How have you settled in?" he asked and he began to walk leading the way down a hallway to their right.

"Yes Sir. The hospital has kept me quite busy and the work is very interesting at times."

"I just bet it is," Hayes acknowledged with a chuckle as he indicated a door to the left for her to enter.

Jennifer entered a small room that held four individuals sitting at a table at the front of the room. The setup of the room was reminiscent of the footage she'd seen of congressional hearings or city council meetings, with the board being in front and the individual that they were grilling sitting before them.

"Dr. Keller, thank you for coming," greeted a balding man with glasses as he stood from the table. "I'm Richard Woolsey. These are my colleagues, Russel Chapman, Shen Xiaoyi and Jean LaPierre. Please be seated," he instructed, indicating the single chair that'd been placed in the center of the room.

Colonel Hayes gave Jenn a parting nod and warm smile before retreating, leaving Jennifer to comply with Mr. Woolsey's request nervously. She hated these kinds of things.

"I trust you know why we've asked for this meeting with you?"

"Yes, the chief of medicine said that there was a temporary position that had come up and he felt I'd be a good fit for the job."

"And you read through the legal documents that were given to you and signed the consent forms?"

"Yes," Jenn answered, sure they didn't want to hear how her mind kept wandering while she was trying to read the dry document which had been full of legal speak. "I returned them to the Chief yesterday." She was sure the man before her knew that or she wouldn't have been instructed to report here this morning instead of her usual shift at the hospital.

"Good," Mr. Woolsey said with a slight nod, taking his seat, "then let's get started." He gave a look to his left and right making eye contact with the other individuals seated with him before looking back to her. "There has been a fatal accident at one of our, umm… outposts. We are beginning the task of finding a suitable permanent replacement, but it will take time. Subsequently we are in need of a temporary Chief Medical Officer while we conduct the search and appointment. Your superiors have assured us that you are the best candidate for the temporary position."

* * *

Jamie Lorne pulled up in front of her brother's townhouse. She really should've come by before today, but with all the other holiday errands she'd had to run lately, this one had fallen to the very end.

Jamie put her truck into park and turned it off, letting out a slightly depressed sigh. She still hated the fact that her brother had been deployed so close to the holidays. Evan always missed them and this year she'd actually begun to hope he was indeed going to be around for at least Thanksgiving and hopefully Christmas. When he'd made that hasty call to her to tell her he'd been deployed again she'd been so mad at him.

Jamie let herself into her brother's home and automatically moved down the hall to the spare room, looking for the folding chairs she borrowed from him whenever there was a family gathering at her house. A slight smile graced her lips, the memory of her brother teasing her that she should invest in folding chairs coming to mind. She always teased him right back with the threat that one of these days she just wasn't going to give the chairs back. What did he need them for anyway?

As she surveyed the room looking for the chairs she noticed that he'd obviously had time to tidy up his art before leaving. Spotting the chairs she grabbed two and made her way to the front door. As she turned to go back for the remaining two chairs, something in pastel colors caught her eye from the entertainment center. Her brother's choice in movies tended toward the action end of the spectrum, not leaving much room for warmer, happier colors.

Jamie was shocked to see such titles as _You've Got Mail_ and _Steel Magnolias_ sitting on the shelves mixed in with the _Die Hards_ and_ Lethal Weapons_. She even saw the complete seven seasons of _The Gilmore Girls_ on one of the low shelves. She picked up the CD case sitting next to the stereo and tried to get the Taylor Swift jacket cover to make sense.

_It's a girl_, Jamie thought incredulously, setting the CD down and straightening swiftly. She slowly pivoted and took in her surroundings with a shrewd eye. There were definitely feminine markers beyond just the books, music and DVDs. Jamie noticed several plants on some of the table tops and a throw blanket lying across the back of the couch that she didn't recognize.

"So, girlfriend or room mate?" Jamie asked the room aloud. Jamie ran toward the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator quickly. She stood before the open door and stared at the full contents within. "So the next question is live-in girlfriend or room mate?" she asked again, looking at the date on the Milk and confirming that it wasn't expired.

As she turned to leave the kitchen she noticed a few dishes in the sink. Evan hadn't mentioned a room mate or girlfriend, but then again, her brother was never that forth coming about his personal life. She felt a little intrusive as she began to walk back down the hall, justifying in her mind that she needed to get the chairs from the guest room.

While taking inventory of the spare room she eyed the spare bed, but the amount of boxes and things atop it suggested it wasn't used to sleep in.

"Aha, I've caught you, big brother!" she exclaimed with glee, turning to go look in his room. She didn't delude herself that this wasn't snooping, but she definitely now felt justified in her snooping since Evan hadn't shared his new status.

Live-in girlfriend was a big, _big_ deal. She couldn't actually remember her brother ever having a live-in girlfriend. Jamie knew he'd dated from time to time. She'd even met one or two of his past interests, but she was pretty sure that none of them ever actually moved themselves in and infiltrated his movie collection.

She stood on the threshold of her brother's bedroom. There was definitely a more feminine fragrance in the air, although the room was nice and tidy. There were just a few subtle changes that she could see, but then again, she hadn't spent much time in her brother's bedroom. But noticeably atop the dresser was a dish with jewelry, the bedside table had a book, bottle of hand lotion and what looked like a pony-tail holder from her vantage point.

Jamie crept into the room, now feeling like she was intruding, but unable to quell her curiosity. Next to the bed was a pair of running shoes, one of the dominant colors besides black being a very vibrant pink. Definitely not her brother's. Jamie's cell phone burst to life in her pocket startling her to the point of shrieking. "Okay, so I shouldn't be in here," she said with an exasperated huff as she quickly left the room while answering her phone.

"Hello Saul," she greeted, her caller i.d. having already informed her it was her brother's friend Saul Stewart.

"Hello back, girl," Saul returned, "just got in and I'm heading your way."

Jamie couldn't hold back her grin at his laid-back voice. She missed him. Saul only came around for Thanksgiving each year, but she was glad he felt at home enough with her family to do so even when Evan wasn't around.

"Have you passed the exit for Peterson yet?" Jamie asked, excited to share her discovery with someone who knew her brother well enough to understand how big this was."

"No, it's just a mile or so ahead."

"Meet me at my brother's. You can help me with the extra chairs and stuff." Jamie was too absorbed in her careful snooping in the living room to notice the hesitancy in Saul's agreement.

* * *

Saul had planned to make a stop at Evan's house anyway. He'd wanted to check up on Jennifer as well as convince her to come with him to the Lorne's for Thanksgiving dinner. He could help her get over the awkwardness of meeting the family with him there as a friend. Christmas was coming and he knew from the one email he'd gotten from Lorne that there was no way his friend would make it home for the holiday. No one should spend that holiday alone if they didn't have to.

Of course having to have the conversation with Jamie before talking to Jennifer was something he hadn't even considered. Saul tried Evan's door before entering, knowing that unless the young doctor's tastes ran toward the very masculine, he probably already had a lot of explaining to do.

"Jamie," he called out when he didn't see her immediately. He heard rustling down the hall but no answer. "James," he called again, using the more common shortened version of her name he typically used when not calling her some other endearment to rile her. He finally found her in the bathroom, rifling through the medicine cabinet.

"What are you doing?" he asked, hands on hips.

"Learning what I can about Ev's girlfriend," she replied without halting her perusal.

"You shouldn't be snooping through their medicine cabinet," he scolded, reaching past her to shut the mirror.

"So," Jamie exclaimed, whirling around to face Saul, "you don't seem surprised to hear my brother has a girlfriend," she accused, pinning him with a glare. She watched the soldier open his mouth, but then close it again before glaring back at her. Jamie continued to glare, not ready to let him off the hook yet, enjoying watching him squirm.

It wasn't often she got to see the airman at a loss for words or a comeback. As they stood toe to toe in the small bathroom though, she suddenly felt a shift in her observations. She noticed how incredibly close they were and that she was actually without an escape route unless he backed out. She could smell his aftershave and feel his heat and he suddenly felt less like her brother's friend and more like the attractive man she'd begun to glimpse more often during these holiday visits.

She watched his face and would swear she could almost see him searching for the right words or answer to her accusation. The next moment she saw his entire body stiffen and his head turn toward the hall. She could hear it too, a key in the front door most likely.

"Shit," Jamie whispered under her breath as she physically began pushing Saul back out the bathroom door.

It took Saul only a moment to figure out what the sound was, but several more moments to get his feet moving. By the time Jamie had pushed him the rest of the way out into the hallway he heard the front door shut. _This is going to be awkward,_ he thought, but there was really no way out of what was going to happen next.

He moved to the end of the hall, Jamie right behind him. He could feel her hand on his back as they crept together to the living room.

"Jennifer," he quietly called out when he saw her turn and knew it'd just be a moment before she saw them. He heard the intakes of surprise, one from Jennifer and one from Jamie behind him, probably shocked to hear him call the woman by name. The look on Jennifer's face though had him more concerned at the moment.

The young doctor took a step backward, away from him, her face looking pale. "Saul," he heard her say in what sounded like a question as she took another step backward.

"No," Jennifer whispered, her back hitting the front door, halting any escape. "No, please Saul," she pleaded, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Saul stopped moving toward her, his mind not comprehending her response for a moment and then his scrambling mind understood. "No Jenn, that's not why I'm here. He's fine… or at least last I heard he was fine."

Saul began walking toward her again, watching her deep intake of breath and her hands swiping at the tears on her face. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight for a minute, allowing her time to try to regain her composure. "Sweetheart," he soothed, still holding her against him, "they won't send me. Not that I wouldn't want to be the one, but they will send two men in uniform to your door. You don't ever have to fear my appearance at your door." He loosened his grip around her, but didn't step back, giving her time to end the hug when she was ready. "Now your refrigerator on the other hand should be very afraid and if you're not big on sports you may become exasperated at the amount of time I spend on your couch, hogging your TV."

Saul was relieved to feel her loosen her grip and even step back, a wobbly smile upon her face. "Sorry 'bout that," she apologized, "I've had a hell of a week."

Saul heard a throat clearing behind him and he chuckled, thinking about how patient James had actually been considering the situation.

* * *

It was all Jamie could do to not tap her foot impatiently. To say the scene she'd just witnessed had been a shocker would be an understatement. And she might have cleared her throat to remind the couple in front of her that she was still there much sooner if the shiny glint of the wedding band on the woman's finger hadn't left her at a loss for words for a moment.

"Oh, right," Saul began, smirking at Jennifer and giving her a wink before stepping to her side and slipping an arm across her shoulders. "Jennifer, this is Jamie. James, this is Jennifer."

Jennifer stepped forward extending her hand toward the woman, and had to hold in a grin. The younger, dark haired woman was still glaring at Saul, her shaking of Jennifer's hand an automatic thing not requiring her attention.

Before Jamie could start to ask questions, Saul began again. "So, will there be a lot of family at your house for Thanksgiving this year?" he asked Jamie.

Jamie narrowed her eyes at Saul, "Just the usual. Mom, Aunt Edna and Uncle John. Maybe some cousins if Aunt Edna was able to talk any into coming with them."

"Room for one more?" Saul asked, giving Jenn's shoulder a squeeze.

Jennifer pulled back immediately, protesting profusely, "No really, that isn't necessary."

"Yes it is. Thanksgiving is about family; you're not allowed to spend it alone." Saul gave her a very stern look.

"Says who?" Jennifer asked raising her voice. The last place she wanted to be tonight was eating Thanksgiving dinner at a stranger's house. "I'm sorry but I have plans for tonight." Jennifer cast a quick look over at Jamie, hoping her look conveyed that it wasn't personal.

Jamie wasn't thrilled about the obvious closeness between Saul and Jennifer, but she knew in her head that the woman was married and besides… she had no room to be jealous, Saul was just a friend of her brother's, she was sure he didn't think of her as more than that. She was however confused about who the woman was. The only explanation she could readily come up with at the moment was that her brother was possibly sub-leasing the townhouse while he was deployed; no way would he be involved with a married woman. Saul was right though, no one should spend the holidays alone.

"There's plenty of food and my mother loves company. Since she flew in three days ago she has been driving me a bit nuts, having someone new to talk to would be wonderful." Jamie grinned at the woman, she'd practically told her she'd be dumping her mother on her, probably not the best way to get Jennifer to say yes.

"No really," Jennifer tried to say as gratefully as possible, "I'm good here. I have some things I need to take care of tonight and some packing to do before tomorrow." She turned her eyes upon Saul's and tried her best to convey her desire to stay home.

"Okay, we'll do this the hard way then," Saul said with an apologetic smile at Jenn. "Jennifer," he raised his voice and added a touch of authority to it, "this is Jamie Lorne." Saul turned to James, ignoring the gasp from his side, "James, this is Jennifer Lorne, your sister-in-law."

"Saul," Jennifer protested, but Saul's eyes were glued on Jamie, watching the dark haired beauty alternate between looking at Jennifer and looking at the ring on Jenn's finger. He'd never really seen the young woman speechless before and it was amusing.

"You're not joking are you?" Jamie finally asked Saul, unable to take her eyes off Jennifer.

Saul shook his head, "Nope."

Jamie slowly began to grin, she still didn't know how, why or any of those particulars, but that didn't stop the giddy feeling rising in her chest. "You are _so _coming to dinner," she exclaimed. "Saul, there are two chairs in the spare room and two over by the door. Load those into my truck, will ya?"

It was actually an order, not a question, so Saul nodded his head and turned to comply, giving the two girls a chance to absorb the bomb he'd just dropped. From down the hall he heard James' laugh, "This is going to be the best Thanksgiving _ever_!"


	12. Family

**12 – Family**

Jennifer sat down on the bench near the front door of Jamie Lorne's home. It had been a lovely Thanksgiving and after the initial shock and several rounds of twenty questions, the evening had settled down into lots of reminiscing and storytelling. Saul's presence had been comforting, especially in the first hour. He'd been able to keep the conversations from growing too serious or focusing too much on Jennifer herself and she was grateful.

She'd stayed much later than she'd intended. All the other company had left, save Evan's mother, Ruth, Saul and Jamie and the time had slipped by too quickly after that. Jenn re-laced her second shoe and stood as Ruth, Saul and Jamie all entered the home's entry to see her off.

Jamie stepped forward first, hugging her new sister-in-law and wondering how long that term would sound so foreign. "My job keeps me out of town a lot, but promise we'll find time to get together soon."

Jennifer looked at the younger woman and smiled. She resembled Evan in so many ways with her darker hair and expressive facial features. Her dimples should've been a dead give-away when she found Jamie with Saul in her home earlier. Jenn's only excuse was that having people in her home was a bit shocking and she'd been preoccupied with the "why" of it all at the time. "I'd like that, but I must warn you that my schedule at the hospital keeps me pretty busy. I'm sure we can find the time though."

"And once my brother gets back I have a few things to discuss with him." Jamie kept her voice stern and slightly threatening, but couldn't keep the smirk from her face.

Jennifer laughed at the dimpled grin she received from Jamie, she was sure the siblings would have much to discuss once Evan returned. Jennifer just hoped she was still in the picture at the time. She felt the sadness swamp her suddenly as her mind pictured the divorce papers awaiting her back in the townhouse. In an effort to hide the emotions, Jenn turned to give Ruth a hug goodbye.

"You're going to fit into this family perfectly, dear," Ruth assured Jennifer, picking up on a change in the woman's demeanor.

"I hope so," Jennifer acknowledged, giving Ruth a hug. "You have a wonderful family. Thank you for including me today."

Ruth turned to Saul, "I'd like to talk to Jennifer alone for a moment."

"Not a problem, I'll just go start the truck and get it warming up." Saul gave Jenn a reassuring smile and a squeeze to her upper arm before ducking out the front door.

Ruth gestured for Jennifer to sit back down on the bench as she herself settled on the opposite end. "Jennifer, I know my son," she started, searching for words to explain something she'd been wanting to tell Jennifer since they met a few hours ago. "He has always been a very rational man. He's methodical, a planner, if you will. As a child he was a parent's dream. No surprises from him like his sister. He always did as you expected. I don't mean that he didn't have fun or get in trouble, but you could always count on him to do the right thing, to be responsible and reliable."

Ruth paused to see how Jennifer was receiving what she had said so far, but the girl was hard to read, so she continued. "These traits make him a very good soldier, he follows orders well and can be relied upon. He is very good at strategic planning and the logical side of him always comes through, proving to be an asset to the skills he has honed in the military. He is not prone to rashness or being spontaneous."

Ruth saw Jennifer start to open her mouth, but she held up her hand, halting any words Jennifer might've said. "My son is also a fighter pilot and as much as I hate it, a test pilot. Evan is able to make split second decisions, snap judgments that will impact not only his life, but others around him. He's entrusted to do the right thing, make the right decision in the blink of an eye."

"So when my son asked you to marry him, don't for a minute think it was a spontaneous, rash decision, that he got caught up and forgot to think further ahead than the moment he was in. Evan knew exactly what he was asking and doing. But more importantly dear, never let anyone tell you otherwise or cause you to question if it was the right decision."

Jennifer looked into Ruth's eyes and tried to hold the tears that were pooling in her eyes at bay. "And what if Evan is the one that seems to be rethinking his decision?" she whispered, not able to keep a tear from falling. Jenn watch Ruth tense for a moment and she regretted saying anything out loud.

Ruth took a deep breath, "Then you tell that son of mine that I may forgive him for not marrying a pediatrician since you are at least a doctor…"

Ruth's voice was a bit on the fierce side, totally contradicting the wink she gave Jennifer before continuing, "but he better not screw this up."

Jennifer smiled at the woman through her tears, but she didn't think it was that simple. She swiped at her tears, "I don't regret my decision to marry your son. I'm just hurt and angry at the moment, but my intentions are to hold him to his vows." Jennifer leaned forward and gave Evan's mother a hug.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ruth hugged the younger woman tighter. "Not the hurt part, but the rest. Don't let him try to do what he thinks is the _right thing_ now."

Jenn pulled back, "Thank you for accepting me. I've worried for weeks that when I finally met Evan's family they'd think we married in haste."

"I only wish that we could've been included, but I think you're perfect for him. Welcome to the Lorne family, my dear."

* * *

"So," Saul asked after he'd parked in front of Evan and Jennifer's townhouse, "are you going to come over for leftover lunch tomorrow at Jamie's?"

Jennifer looked out the front windshield at her darkened home.

"I suggest not eating breakfast. There's always too much food, desserts and lots of Christmas movies to kick off the countdown to the next holiday. Surprisingly a lot of fun. Not to be missed," Saul added hoping to convince her.

"I can't Saul."

"Why not? Other plans?" he teased.

"Actually, yes." Jennifer turned to look at Saul. "I accepted a job offer yesterday. I leave in the morning."

Saul was a little confused, "But, I thought you were working at Peterson."

"It is only a temporary position I'm taking. Peterson has granted me a leave of absence."

"But you told Jamie that you'd make time to see her for coffee." Saul was sure he was missing something.

"Yeah," Jenn ducked her head for a moment before looking back at Saul, "when you see them tomorrow will you tell them I'm sorry. As soon as I get back I'll call Jamie and set something up. I might even be back by Christmas. This job will only last until they find a doctor to take the position permanently. Seems there's a long screening process to get through before they hire the "right" person for the job."

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry Saul, but I can't tell you that." Jenn felt bad at the hurt look on his face. "Look, its not like we're close friends, you're my husband's friend and I appreciate your concern. I just need some time away, to think."

"I _am_ your friend. I'm sure Evan told you how fast I pick my friends. Sorry, but I decided when you came four-wheeling with us that you'd be my friend." Saul could almost here the "so there" in his declaration and smiled to himself at how juvenile he must have sounded. "I know I'm missing something," Saul complained, trying to get back on track. "Why do you need time to think?"

Jennifer heaved a sigh, "Evan recently gave me a few things to think about and this job offer is a good break to do just that." She gestured toward the townhouse. "Here I'm surrounded by reminders that Evan isn't here and there is family and holidays…" she trailed off for a moment, "this will be a good break for me."

Jenn saw him looking doubtful and she tried to lighten the mood. "Besides, if I told you where I was, Jamie would just get it out of you. The last thing I need is her or Evan's mom trying to _fix_ things."

"I'd never tell her," Saul assured Jenn.

"I think all it would take is a few bats of her eyelashes and Jamie would have it out of you." She grinned at Saul. "You're toast when it comes to that girl."

"Am not," he denied.

"Are too," Jenn countered laughing.

Saul glared at the young doctor.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think she's just as gone over you too."

"I think you're wrong there," he denied, "but I guess I understand."

"Thank you, Saul, and you're right. You are my friend." Jennifer leaned over and gave the Major a kiss on the cheek before getting out of his rental and walking to her door. After unlocking she turned and gave Saul a wave before entering and shutting the door. She had a lot to do before she left in the morning and she might as well start with emptying the fridge and taking out the trash.

* * *

Major Lorne silently walked to the casket and took his place among the pall bearers. His heart felt so heavy that it took great effort to keep his shoulders straight and slightly back. It felt like the weight could topple him over if he let go of his hold on his thoughts or emotions.

Today they were saying their goodbyes to Doctor Beckett. His death combined with the loss of two other civilians and two soldiers was devastating. Loss in the Pegasus galaxy was constant, but when it hit on the Atlantis base it always struck harder.

Evan knew that the other weight his heart was bearing was the knowledge that he'd probably hurt Jennifer and ruined the best thing to ever come his way. Asking for a divorce… saving Jennifer from the uncertainty of waiting and hoping for a future he himself had caused to be on hold seemed like the brave and selfless thing to do at the time, but now… now it just seemed like the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

He needed her. From the moment he'd shared a meal with her only a few months ago, his fate had been sealed. She became just as important to him and vital as sleep and sustenance. Colonel Sheppard had granted a few of those carrying the five caskets through the gate a two day pass and he planned to spend that time begging Jenn to forgive him. But first the man being honored and taken home deserved his respect and attention, he reminded himself as they stepped through the Stargate back to Earth.


	13. Change of Vocation

**13 – Change of Vocation**

The Atlantis Expedition members carrying the casket of Doctor Beckett were met at the bottom of the ramp by a Marine contingent. They relieved the Atlantis personnel and stepped to the side in the gate room for beaming to the Daedalus momentarily. The other four caskets were bound for locations within the United States and would be flown to the closest respective air bases shortly. Dr. Rodney McKay moved with the Marine contingent in to accompany Dr. Beckett's body to Scotland for the graveside service later in the day.

The room remained quiet and respectful until the beam enveloped and transported the awaiting contingent from the gateroom. Colonel Sheppard turned to the two dozen or so men and women from Atlantis and motioned for the military component to stand at ease.

"There'll be a Jumper here within the hour. Those not remaining will be returning at that time with a few new recruits and myself. The rest of you have forty eight hours before you need to report back here to catch your Jumper back to Atlantis." Sheppard gave them all a nod, "Dismissed."

Major Lorne hung back, watching those that were taking advantage of the forty eight hour leave exit the gateroom. He made eye contact with his CO. Although his leave had already been approved, he still found himself waiting.

"Go Major." Sheppard gave him a small smile. "No one is going to fault you for wanting to see your wife."

"Sir," Lorne answered with a nod.

"I said go, Lorne." Sheppard nodded toward the exit on his left, "I have a handful of new personnel to meet, including our temporary CMO. I might as well go give them the "Welcome to Atlantis" speech now, before we leave. Maybe I can scare some of them away while we're still on Earth." Sheppard winked at him, "Less paperwork for you later."

Evan gave Sheppard a small smile, "Thank you, Sir." He then turned and walked quickly from the gateroom, eager to make things right with Jennifer as soon as possible.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard entered the small briefing room and looked around at the six new personnel that would be going back by Jumper with him shortly. Besides the temporary CMO, there was also a SGC construction and engineering team that was greatly needed after all the damage the explosions had caused. There would also be some military recruits, but they would be coming up on the Daedalus when it departed in a few days.

John looked about the room. "So which one of you is," John looked down at the paperwork in his hands, "Dr. Keller?"

The younger looking of the two women raised her hand and John gave her a nod. "The rest of you are part of the engineering and construction detail?" The rest of those in the room nodded their heads.

"I'm Lt. Colonel Sheppard, the military commander on Atlantis. I assume you all have been given the _space vampires and human-form replicators _speech?" John waited for the nods to stop. "The reason each of you is needed is because there are things we're still discovering and still don't understand in the Pegasus galaxy. When we say we don't want you touching anything, we mean it. It could be the difference between life and death. Does everyone understand? Does anyone want to change their minds?"

Sheppard watched the group look at each other, wondering if anyone was going to bail. "Okay then, just wanted to save myself some paperwork involved in sending any of your butts back to Earth. When we first reach Atlantis, like every time you return to Atlantis, you will need to report to the infirmary for a physical. From there you will be shown to your quarters and given your assignments and who you're to report to. Does anyone have any questions before we leave?"

John quickly answered a few of the engineer's questions as best he could, explaining that Doctor Zelenka and the engineers on Atlantis would be better equipped to answer most questions they had.

"Well then," John announced, "follow me and we'll get you all settled in the Jumper and we should be on our way in about," he looked at his watch, "twenty minutes."

Jennifer followed the Colonel and the small group through many hallways and a short elevator ride, although her mind was elsewhere. Her life had gone through so many changes in the last 24 hours. When she woke up yesterday she'd thought she was interviewing for a job in a different country, not a different galaxy. After she'd accepted their temporary job offer, the IOA had given her a very brief explanation about Atlantis and the Stargate Program and it had been overwhelming.

She was almost thankful for the distraction of meeting and having Thanksgiving dinner with Evan's mom and sister with Saul. That near denial of where she was going was probably what kept her sane enough to pack and clean the house in time to take the cab to this underground base today. What she was now walking toward, a temporary life and job, both excited and scared her a little, but it was a once in a lifetime experience and challenge. She hoped that one day she'd be allowed to share the details with Evan.

_Evan_, Jenn thought, she just hoped that when she returned from this temporary position that there would be some type of indication from him, whether it be an email, letter or something from the lawyer that gave her hope. She took this position because the hard work would make the time pass quickly and hopefully keep her too busy to think about how stubborn Evan might be in his request for a divorce.

* * *

Saul struggled to get the four folding chairs out of the back seat of his rental car. He should've made the girls trade with him. He'd been too relieved last night to have weaseled his way out of chauffeuring Jamie and Ruth around for Black Friday shopping that he'd completely spaced the fact that this particular errand would've been accomplished with much more ease if he'd had Jamie's truck.

As he got the last chair leaning against his hip and shut the car door, he heard a car pull to the curb behind him. Grasping the four chairs, two in each hand he turned in time to see Evan Lorne exit a cab and then come to a complete stop on the sidewalk.

"Stew?" Evan asked, a bit taken back seeing what amounted to his best friend standing in front of his home.

"Lorne," Saul returned with a nod. "Afraid you missed turkey dinner old man, but I'm sure your mom will whip up something amazing with the leftovers." Saul immediately turned and began walking toward Evan's front door, letting the shock of seeing his best friend practically pop out of thin air sink in for a second.

Lorne watched Saul take several steps before his mind kicked back into gear. "Yesterday was Thanksgiving."

Saul knew it was a statement and not a question, so he ignored it and continued his trek toward his friend's front door. There were going to be more and more questions, Saul was sure and he really wished to conduct the rest of what would be a hard game of 20 questions inside the townhouse - preferably with a beer in hand.

Evan slipped around Stew to let the burdened man into his home before relieving him of two of the chairs and proceeding him down the hall to the guest room. "So I take it Jennifer met my mom and sister?" he asked with a slight wince, knowing he'd have to endure an earful from them both before his two-day leave was over. He'd missed the opportunity to be with Jenn for the introductions by only a day, although his thoughts were immediately tempered by the reminder that without the tragedy that had befallen his friends and co-workers, he wouldn't be here even now.

"She sure did," Saul confirmed, unable to keep the chuckle from his voice. He leaned the two chairs he had against the wall with those Evan had deposited before turning and following him back out to the living room.

"Just how much hot water am I in?" Lorne asked with a cringe as he opened up the fridge. His reach for a couple of beers halted for a moment when he noticed how empty the fridge looked and made a mental note to grab a few necessary groceries before Jenn got home from work.

"I'd say a lot," Saul smirked as he took one of the beers Evan offered and twisted the top off. "Jamie made me come over here directly from the airport. She'd found evidence of a _live-in girlfriend _and I think wanted someone to snoop with her," he laughed while settling himself on the sofa.

Evan opened his mouth to protest his sister's nosy-ness, but was cut off by Stew.

"Don't worry, Jennifer came home within a few minutes and put an end to James' fun."

"How'd Jenn take it?" the Major asked, mentally kicking himself and his job. He'd wanted to be the one to introduce Jennifer to his family and be by her side through whatever fall-out there might have been.

"I think the awkwardness was hard, but quickly overcame. Jamie was the one in the most shock. Of course that didn't last long," Saul laughed, watching a worried Evan pace back and forth between the bar of the kitchen counter and the small dining table that sat across from the living room area. "Jamie was a bit gleeful knowing that for once in her life you were the one that was going to be in the dog house with your mom and not her."

Evan grinned at that for a moment before the thought of how he was going to appease his mother took over his thoughts. "So I guess I'm going to have to spend a good deal of this 48 hour leave groveling to my mom?" Lorne asked.

"Yep," Saul replied, grinning at his buddy's predicament. "But at least you can do so over some yummy leftovers." Stew's merriment subsided as he waited for the one question Lorne hadn't asked yet, but he knew would be coming shortly.

"Guess I'll give my mom a call and let the groveling begin." Evan turned in his pacing and headed back toward the kitchen and the phone that was there. "Do you know what time Jenn's shift ends? Maybe we can head over there for dinner or dessert later tonight."

And there it was, Saul thought, the question he'd been dreading. "Lorne," he answered in a tone that held a warning that his buddy recognized. He waited until Evan was facing him before he let out the breath he was holding and continued, "She's gone."

"She ate dinner with ya'll yesterday," Evan pointed out not ready to accept or even contemplate what Saul meant.

"And then she came home and packed. She left on a plane this morning for a temporary job she accepted… elsewhere."

Lorne stared at him for almost a full minute, although Saul was pretty sure his friend didn't realize it. Stew watched him pull out a chair from the table and sit heavily upon it, setting his almost finished beer bottle on the table.

"Shit," Evan breathed out, his elbows resting on his knees as his head lowered to his hands. Many regrets flitted through his mind as the levity of the situation descended upon him, but the biggest one was that he hadn't told Jennifer he loved her. He knew he expressed it when they made love and he'd meant it when he'd recited his vows, but he'd never said the words aloud.

He'd planned to, it had just seemed too soon to utter those words at first and then the longer he didn't say them, the harder it had gotten to find the right time to tell his wife he loved her. But using that thought process, it would stand to reason that it had been too soon to marry Jennifer as well, but he didn't regret that decision for even a moment. In fact, it was the only reason he wasn't in a bigger panic. She was still his. He may have asked for a divorce, but they hadn't been granted one yet and he planned to make sure it never happened.

"I screwed up," Lorne said as he raised his head and looked over at Stew. He closed his eyes for an extra moment before standing to his feet. "Do you know where she went?"

"I asked, but she wouldn't say. She just said she wanted to get away from the reminders for a while. In her defense though," Saul felt compelled to add, "she didn't know you'd be coming home any time soon."

Lorne walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed Peterson's switchboard and asked to be transferred to the nurses' station at the base hospital.

"She said she just wanted some space," Stew offered, knowing that in Lorne's shoes he'd be trying to find his wife too. He listened to Evan's side of the conversation and quickly surmised that her boss was on vacation until Monday and that he was the only person that might know where she was.

"Do you want me to clear out for a while?" Saul offered after Lorne hung up the phone.

"No, just give me a minute and I'll go with you." Lorne quickly changed his clothes and came back to throw their beer bottles into the recycle container under the sink. As he turned around in the kitchen an envelope from the base's law department caught his eye. With trepidation Lorne picked the envelope up and looked it over before folding back the flap and looking inside.

Lorne let out his held breath and began to chuckle. His laugh grew as relief raced through his body. He leaned against the counter for support feeling surprisingly light headed. "That's my girl," he whispered under his breath, his smile spread wide across his face.

"Lorne?" Stew asked, standing and walking toward his friend, worry propelling him across the room.

The Major turned around and lifted the envelope a little higher to catch Stew's eye before upending it, sending a confetti of little paper bits all over the counter top. There were several handfuls worth scattered about. "She ripped the divorce papers into itty bitty bits," Lorne said with a grin.

"Divorce," Saul exclaimed, "You asked her for a divorce." Stew turned and now was the one pacing. He opened his mouth several times to add to his statement, but couldn't find the right words. He finally just shook his head in exasperation, "Let's go. I'll let your mother deal with this. I'm sure she'll have plenty to say and you did mention your leave was only 48 hours."

That quickly wiped Lorne's smile from his face, but he nodded his head, grabbed his keys and reluctantly followed his friend out the door. He might as well get the groveling out of the way. At least in the end he'd get a homemade meal or two, although he'd trade that for a chance to talk to Jennifer or even to not have to talk with his mother until after everything was straightened out.

Later he'd sit down and write a long email to his wife and hope that wherever she was, that she was at least checking her emails. Her leaving Colorado was his worst case scenario come to life, but finding that envelope of torn up divorce papers had given him hope.


	14. Never and Forever

**14 – Never and Forever**

Lorne waved his team off to infirmary while he filled out a maintenance log for the Puddle Jumper they'd been using. It'd been a long day already and thankfully almost over. After he'd arrived in Atlantis via the Midway station this morning, he and his team had made two more trips to the SGC to ferry medical and engineering supplies needed. He had a physical and the evening meal to go and then the rest of the evening was his own.

It'd been nice to see his mom and sister, well at least after all the glares had subsided and he'd assured his mom he wasn't going to screw anything up with Jennifer. He truly hoped that was a promise he'd be able to keep. After two days of turkey and family though, he was ready to be back in Atlantis. He hadn't gotten any replies from his emails to Jenn, but then again, he wasn't even sure she was checking her email while she was gone. It didn't keep him from hoping though that there might be an email waiting for him tonight.

As he rounded the last bend in the corridor he caught up with Sheppard heading in the same direction.

"Enjoy your visit home?" Sheppard asked with a small smirk as the Major came into step beside him.

"Not so good," Evan replied watching the Colonel look at him curiously. "She wasn't exactly expecting me," he continued on a sigh.

When Lorne saw the Colonel's eyes go wide he quickly added, "She'd taken a temporary position out of town and I didn't get to see her."

"Oh, well good," Sheppard replied, relieved to hear it was something far less painful than what he'd begun to picture in his head. "Well, not good that you didn't get to see her," John stumbled through, after his words sank in, "just good it wasn't something else… less ummm, innocent." Sheppard winced at the last part and decided to just change the subject completely. "So I'm probably still going to see a request for transfer from you in about 5 months?"

"Probably, Sir," Evan confirmed, hoping that he'd have a reason to return to Colorado.

Sheppard shook his head, not liking the answer, but understanding as they rounded the entry into the infirmary. The waiting area had thinned out and he only saw two members of Lorne's team remaining, which had been his goal in delaying his trip to the infirmary for his own physical.

They took a seat with the two waiting Marines who were visiting with head nurse, Marie.

"It shouldn't be too long Colonel," Marie started, acknowledging their entry. "We have three docs seeing to the physicals, so it's running pretty smoothly."

"How is our acting CMO doing today?" Sheppard asked, knowing she'd be one of the three since there were only four doctors on Atlantis and he knew Doctor Mathews was still off-world.

"Other than having to ward off dinner invitations while giving physicals, I think she's settling in quite quickly."

"Wait a minute," Lorne began, "I've only barely gotten back and even I know the new CMO is married."

Marie gave the Major a quizzical look.

"What," Lorne began to defend himself, "I can't help it if the guys on my team like to gossip." He gave Captain Jacobs and Lt. Jefferies a playful glare while Sheppard smirked at the guys.

"Well married or not," Marie laughed, "I've overheard her having to assure, on two separate occasions, that 'yes, the ring meant that she was married'."

"I know Weir is planning on formally requesting that the IOA consider the new doctor for the permanent position of CMO for Atlantis," Sheppard informed the group, frowning when he realized maybe it wasn't just Lorne's team that enjoyed a bit of gossip.

"I'd say that the medical staff would be all for it," Marie assured Sheppard as she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was about. "She did ruffle a few feathers when she insisted on being the first to get her physical upon her arrival here, but once we realized it was so she could help do the remaining physicals she pretty much gained all of our respect."

"What do you think the odds are that the IOA will go along with Weir's request?" Jacobs asked.

"Won't matter," Marie responded before the Colonel or Major could answer. "She already told us that she's not looking to put in for the job. She has a husband and life to get back to once they fill…" Marie trailed off when she heard voices approaching.

Two Marines came into view and acknowledged the Colonel before moving out of the infirmary. Shortly after two figures in lab coats came into view.

* * *

Jennifer fell into step with Dr. Cole, both having finished with the physicals they'd been administering at the same time. They exchanged a few words as they went to retrieve their next patients. When the quasi waiting area came into view Keller stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes finding and locking with the one person she hadn't expected to see for at least five more months and definitely not here in another galaxy.

Concentrating on trying to breathe again, Jenn broke her eye contact with Evan. So many questions were flying through her mind, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on any of them long enough to remember them. She took another deep breath and turned to Marie, wanting to get away from the waiting area and Evan as quickly as possible.

"Who's next Marie?" Jennifer asked, casting her full attention on the nurse as if her answer was of the utmost importance.

Marie looked at the group of four that remained, ready to indicate Lorne's men, Captain Jacobs and Lieutenant Jeffries, but hesitated knowing the Major and Colonel may have things they needed to get to.

"The bosses can go first," Jacobs suggested, looking at Jefferies and getting a nod of confirmation. The Captain hadn't missed the immediate tension that had arisen once the new doctor came into view. He wasn't sure what was going on, but wished Sanchez wasn't in with Dr. Biro getting his physical already. The young Lieutenant was definitely the nosier member of their team and could be counted on to get the scope on what was going on.

"Why thank you boys," Sheppard grinned as he stood up with the Major.

"Colonel," Jennifer quickly asserted, making sure that she wouldn't be alone with her husband, "if you'll just follow me."

"Wait, Jennifer," Lorne interrupted taking a step toward her. He'd had a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea that _his_ Jennifer appeared to be the acting CMO and was not only in Atlantis, but right in front of him. "I think…"

"No," Jenn quickly asserted, looking straight into Evan's eyes. The idea of giving Evan his physical and having to be that close to him panicked her. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to talk to him, argue with him or be rejected by him. She'd thought she'd been escaping from his home to give herself time to think and work through the best way to tackle this problem without constant reminders of him… yet now she found herself standing just a few feet from him.

Lorne clenched his jaw to keep from arguing with her. He knew that the rest of those in the waiting area were watching them closely. He waited for the Colonel to proceed him and watched his CO follow Jennifer to a curtained off area as he himself followed Cole to a similarly curtained off area deeper in the infirmary.

Jefferies waited until the Colonel and Major Lorne were out of earshot, "I guess I don't need to introduction the boss to the new doc." He looked at Jacobs with a wide-eyed 'yikes' expression before chuckling, "Things are about to get very interesting."

"I'd say so," Jacobs agreed with a smirk.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard strolled out of the infirmary, intent on making his way to the mess hall. Sensing something to his left he turned and found Major Lorne lounging against the wall of the corridor.

"Waiting for your team, Major?" Sheppard inquired, knowing perfectly well his subordinate was waiting for a particular doctor.

"No, Sir," Evan replied, pushing himself off the wall. He liked to keep his personal life personal, but in a community as small as Atlantis it was hard to do.

"Do you think that this is the best time to ambush the new doctor?"

"I have to talk to her." Lorne admitted. His mind was so scattered. He kept going through each way a talk with Jennifer could play out, each twist or turn it could take. It was exhausting him mentally.

"Based on her reaction to you, I'd say she doesn't share your need to catch up over a cup of coffee."

"Sir," Evan began, but his team emerging from the infirmary interrupted him.

"So, the guys said you already know the new doc," Sanchez commented as the team came to a stop in front of their leader. They all gave a nod of respect to Sheppard before turning back to Lorne awaiting his answer.

"You could say that," Evan acknowledged evasively.

The guys knew not to push their boss. The Major had always been able to be just 'one of the guys' with them for the most part, but they did respected the invisible line the Major had drawn when it came to his personal life.

"So, we gonna go eat?" Jacobs asked, hoping to smooth out the awkward moment by changing the subject and venue.

"You all go ahead," Evan instructed, gesturing toward the mess hall with a nod of his head. "There's something I need to take care of first."

"It might be best if you come with us," Sheppard interjected, inviting himself along to the mess hall in the process. "Besides… we have strict orders from Dr. Weir not to upset the new doctor until she's agreed to become the official CMO." The Colonel gave him a meaningful look, "Wouldn't want to add Dr. Weir to the list of women upset with you," Sheppard added with a smirk, hoping to instill a little humor to offset the Major's obvious tenseness.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I need to do this… _now_." Evan had used the firmest voice he could considering Sheppard was his CO, but he knew the Colonel could order him to join them for dinner. When it looked like Sheppard wasn't going to leave him loitering outside the infirmary he made a decision.

"Sir," Evan started, looking directly into Sheppard's eyes, hoping that disclosing something personal would tip the scales in his favor, "I kind of messed things up with… Dr. Keller. When I later had the opportunity to fix it I found that she'd _taken a job out of town_ and I didn't get the chance," he summarized echoing the same words he'd used earlier with the Colonel.

Sheppard looked like he was weighing Lorne's words, but Evan could tell the exact moment the realization that Dr. Keller was his wife sank in because the Colonel's eyes widened significantly.

Sheppard shook his head just once in disbelief before nodding at Evan, "Take your time Major and good luck." He pivoted and started down the hall, "Come on boys, let's leave the Major to it."

John had to smirk at the confused looks upon the faces of Lorne's team, but he also envied the respect for the Major's privacy they displayed by holding their tongues and following him to the mess hall. He knew he'd not be afforded such a courtesy by his own team in this situation, especially by McKay, even though his team knew he'd deflect all attempts to get answers out of him… no matter how subtle.

* * *

"Bye Dr. Keller."

Jennifer looked up from her desk and smiled at Dr. Cole. "Thank you for staying a couple extra hours today to help with all the physicals." Jenn had scheduled Dr. Cole and Dr. Biro to work 12 hour shifts until Dr. Mathews returned. She in turn took a 12 or more hour shift that overlapped them both. It provided her with a chance to work with both doctors, but also assured the infirmary to have two doctors on during the busiest part of the day.

Jenn waved at Dr. Cole as she turned to leave, taking a quick glance at the clock. She had planned to work a few more hours tonight, but since her encounter with Evan, she'd been trying to decide the best time to leave to avoid him. She concluded that there probably wasn't a good time, but she was hoping that he'd at least eat at a normal time, which would mean she should leave now if she had any hope of making it to her quarters without bumping into him.

She'd probably never feel _ready_ to see Evan, but Jenn hoped to at least get her turbulent thoughts and nerves under control before she _had_ to face him. Her heart had felt like it leapt in her chest when she'd first caught a glimpse of him earlier. It'd been immediately followed by the dread she still felt while obsessing over what he'd say to her when they finally met up.

She grabbed the apple off her desk and rummaged through a couple of the drawers and came up with a granola bar too and tucked it into her pocket. With one last look at the clock, she set about locking her temporary office for the evening and informed Dr. Biro that she was leaving.

When she left the infirmary she should've been startled to find Evan waiting for her in the corridor, but she wasn't. With a resigned sigh she turned toward him and stepped to the side of the corridor while he straightened away from the wall.

Jennifer's gaze traveled the length of her husband noticing every detail from his tac vest over his black bdu's to the holster hugging his thigh and the military issue boots upon his feet. A part of her was thinking it'd be so easy to forget about the divorce papers, to fall into his arms like she wanted and kiss him… show him how much she missed him. But there _were_ divorce papers she reminded herself.

Evan felt his chest tighten with awareness as he watched Jennifer look him over from head to foot. It'd be hard to miss her interest and he wondered if it could actually be as easy as just ignoring or letting go of what had happened before her arrival in Atlantis.

"You know… looking a man over like that might make him forget he's in a public hallway," Evan started slowly moving toward her, adding a small smile, "even if he is your husband."

Lorne waited for her reaction, hoping for the best, but those hopes were quickly dashed as her eyes began to tear up before him. _So it will be the hard way_, Evan thought as he took a deep breath. This was just another thing he didn't know about his wife, how to read her. He'd never actually witnessed her angry or heartbroken. Was she sad now… hurt, maybe mad? Did she hold on to hurts for a long time or did she readily forgive?

"Why don't we get out of the corridor," he suggested, indicating for her to proceed him down the hallway. Evan fell into step at her side, wishing the walk to her quarters was longer so he could sort the thoughts in his reeling mind.

After a quick transporter lift and walk down a hall, he stepped into her room, waited for the door to close and then his pacing began. He wasn't sure where to begin. There was the divorce papers, but he wasn't ready to dive into that yet. There was her reaction to the divorce papers, namely the ripped up little pieces in the envelope back in their condo… followed by her taking a job in a different galaxy. There was also the fact that she'd met his family and spent Thanksgiving with them…

His warring thoughts were interrupted with Jennifer's words. "Guess this answers the questions I had about your clearance and whether I was going to be able to share any of my work at Peterson with you and now my new temporary job."

Lorne's gaze swung to Jenn's and he let out a chuckle at her wry observation. "This does pretty much answer that question."

Jennifer was glad to at least see his pacing stop. The longer he'd kept up the short circuit in her room, the more nervous she'd become. "Course now I realize that you probably know much more than I ever will. I wonder when I get back to Peterson if they'll still be cryptic about the details when they give me stuff to research in the lab or patients with unexplained injuries?"

"I've been told Dr. Weir would like to see you become the permanent CMO here on Atlantis," Lorne offered the information tentatively, curious of her reaction to that news.

"She can't know that she'd want me yet, I've only been here two days." Jennifer was floored by Weir's obvious confidence in her abilities, while part of her doubted the validity of Evan's information. She hadn't done much more than some physicals and inventory so far.

"You wouldn't want to stay?" he asked, holding his breath for her response, his eyes never leaving her face.

"You were here first," Jenn whispered before looking away, hoping to stave off the tears that were threatening.

Lorne took a half step closer to his wife, "About the papers," he started, unable to use the word divorce, "I…"

"Please," she quickly stopped him, "I don't mind leaving as soon as they fill the CMO position and give you some time and space, but…"

"Jennifer," he tried to interrupt.

"But," she repeated with more force, "I will not be signing any divorce papers. You'll have to fight me for it." Jennifer tried to make her voice sound final and strong.

Lorne closed his eyes, "Thank god," he exhaled. Catching Jennifer's gaze as it slammed into his, he let out a chuckle brought on by relief. "I don't think I could love you more than I do at this very moment."

"What!"

Evan took a step toward Jennifer. She was still not within reach, but he was slowly remedying that. "I regretted setting the divorce papers in motion almost immediately, but it seemed like there was one emergency after another that kept me from groveling for your forgiveness sooner… and… I love you." Evan took another step closer to his shocked looking wife, "Should have told you that from the start."

Jenn just starred at Evan and let his words replay in her head over and over, slowly letting his words register and take hold of her emotions. She should probably hold onto her resolve to be strong and ascertain his reasons for taking such drastic measures, but seeing the hope in her husband's eyes mixed with her own emotions, she found that she no longer cared why.

"I knew that you loved me," Jennifer reassured quietly.

"But I should have said the words," he said with regret.

"I love you," she said plainly.

Evan nodded his head, "I know that too, but I have to admit to enjoying hearing the words out loud." He took another step, grinning at her, "And hearing you refuse to divorce me was a giveaway too… and _hot_." He arched his eyebrows a bit with the last bit of his statement.

Jennifer let out a light laugh at his remark. This man had been so easy to fall in love with. Marrying him and uprooting her life to move to Colorado to be with him had been an effortless decision. Now he stood before her making what could have been a devastating moment, or even just a painfully slow resolve to stay together, into such an easy admission of love and commitment.

"Couldn't possibly be as hot as you dressed in black with a gun holster strapped to your thigh." Jenn took a casual step closer to Evan bringing her within a foot of him. She smirked, watching his dimples deepen; she'd missed him terribly. She knew she should be mad at him, demanding answers and explanations, but she was so relieved to hear that he didn't mean it. Now she just wanted to forget about it completely.

"Doc," he growled closing the distance, but refusing to actually touch her yet, "you'll be happy to hear that I even have a flight suit in my closet."

"I did say my flyboy phase was permanent, didn't I?" she teased as she lifted herself up on tip toes to kiss her husband.

Evan waited until her lips touched his, but not a moment more, pulling her into his arms and taking over the kiss. His mission was to leave no lingering doubts in her mind that he wanted her – permanently. After her arms encircled his waist he released his hold to slide his hands into her hair, cupping her head and pulling her into an even deeper kiss.

All attempts Jennifer made to slide her hands up her husband's back were thwarted by the tight fitting tac vest. She allowed herself to be distracted by a few more kisses before she pulled back, putting a few inches between them. "Ev, as sexy as you look all suited up in this outfit, this thing," she emphasized her complaint with a short yank on the back of his vest, "is really in the way," she ended with a slight pout on her upturned face.

"Well, I'm sure I could remedy that problem," he offered, settling a few kisses on her cheeks.

Jennifer moved her hands from around Evan to the front of his vest searching for the zipper only to have him still her hands with his own.

Lorne looked down at her confused face and smirked, "Although you've only seen my impulsive side, I'm typically a planner… a strategist. If we hit the mess hall now and get proper introductions to my team out of the way, I can guarantee an uninterrupted evening, Mrs. Lorne."

"That plan does have many merits," Jenn teased, giving his cheek a quick kiss.

"We can also get that pesky task of eating out of the way," he added.

"Oh, bonus," she teased with a laugh, allowing him to take her hand and lead her from the room.

Evan loved the feel of his wife's hand in his as they walked down the hall toward the transporter. She might not realize the amount of interest they were about to stir by walking into the mess hall hand in hand, but he did. The thought made him cringe just a bit, but he was also looking forward to seeing his team's reaction before and after he introduced her to them. He may have been looking forward to his life back on Earth stationed at Peterson, but it didn't begin to compare to the life they would have here on Atlantis.


	15. Epilogue

_AN: This is the last little bit... kind of a look into a day in the life. Thank you to everyone reading and special thank you to those that took the time to review as well. I miss Stargate and it is always fun to enjoy extra bits like fan fiction or art with others that miss it as well._**  
**

_Thank you, thank you to ShaViva for the beta, encouragement and being a friend. :)_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Doctor Keller wandered through the infirmary doing one last check before she left to go get some much needed sleep. It wasn't a typical check on each patient. Dr. Cole had come on duty more than an hour ago and she'd be doing a traditional check of each patient shortly. Jennifer just wanted the assurance that everyone was snug in their beds.

It'd been an exhausting couple of days and she hadn't done more than catch a few minutes of rest at her desk since Atlantis had attempted to break free of the Replicator beam. Most of that time had been spent in surgery saving Doctor Weir and the rest of it had been consumed with an excruciating amount of stitching. The one downside of Atlantis being so beautiful with its turquoise colors and stained glass was the amount of lacerations that had occurred due to broken glass.

Word had come more than eight hours ago that the Odyssey had found them drifting in space, and then about two hours ago they'd heard that the Odyssey had rescued Sheppard's team and was already most of the way back. She'd been devastated to hear that Doctor Weir had given her life to buy the team time to escape. Jenn was sure the tears would come later, when she wasn't so tired… when she finally had the ability to think. She'd been operating on adrenaline for so very long, that once she'd gotten the news the Odyssey was on it's way back to Atlantis, she'd felt the weight of sorrow and exhaustion hit all at once. It felt as if her body had been waiting for the news and now that she knew they weren't going to die in the vacuum of space and that Evan would be home soon, she was allowed to finally give in to her body's demands for sleep.

Just thinking about seeing Evan soon, brought a brief smile to her lips. She was glad she hadn't had to worry about him. She'd known he'd landed safe aboard the Odyssey once the city had been airborne. Jenn did feel bad that he'd undoubtedly been worried sick about her and the fate of Atlantis. She'd been able to bury herself in work and push her own worries to the back of her mind as she reassured others, drawing comfort in knowing that Evan was safe. These kinds of situations couldn't be helped here in the Pegasus and Jennifer was sure that they'd both spend plenty of days and nights worrying about each other. She prayed that in the future they continued to find their way home safely.

Jennifer stifled a yawn as she rounded the corner in the infirmary and the last three beds. The entry to the infirmary was within sight. She looked toward the nurse's station and gave those on duty a short wave before stepping out of the infirmary, ready for sleep.

* * *

Lorne tried to raise Jennifer on the radio once he'd beamed down to Atlantis, but Marie informed him that his wife had taken her radio off once she'd heard everyone was safe. Marie didn't need to tell him that Jenn had probably worked most of the time they were apart. The nurse had informed him that his wife was getting ready to leave the infirmary and to rest before her next shift.

Evan leaned against the wall just outside the entrance to the infirmary, the sense of deja'vu was strong. Three months ago he'd lounged in this exact spot waiting with uncertainty for Jenn to emerge. It was with a confidence born of a bit more time and better communication with the woman he loved, that he stood, anxiously waiting for her appearance.

When they'd not found Atlantis at the rendezvous point, Evan had never felt more panicked. With all of the things that could go wrong in the Pegasus, Lorne knew his fears were justified. His inability to help in the search for Atlantis had put him in a position to do nothing but dwell on the long list of what if's for what felt like ages.

What he did discover was that he didn't wish Jennifer safe on Earth, but rather safe with him. It was a surprise he hadn't expected.

A sudden intake of breath to his right pulled Evan from his thoughts and he turned to find Jennifer standing and staring at him. He pushed off the wall to go to her, but stopped short when he saw the tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"Jennifer?" he asked with concern as he advanced more slowly. "Are you alright?"

Jenn nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

"Are you regretting deciding to stay?"

She took a steadying breath, "No, I'm just so very glad to see you."

Evan pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He stroked her back, allowing her to cry for a moment. "I'm glad to see you too," he replied, allowing a little humor to invade his voice.

Jennifer pulled back and smiled up at her husband, "Are you off shift?"

"Yes ma'am. Briefing in about four hours. McKay should have the city ready to move again by then." He reached up and wiped a few lingering tears from her cheek.

"I need sleep badly," she admitted, looking away as she said it.

Evan used her chin to pull her gaze back toward his, "I already heard that you worked through several shifts while I was away." He had a hard time making his words sound like a rebuke while holding her so close.

Unable to turn away she cast her gaze downward, "I have trouble sleeping when I'm not sure where my husband is."

"Like having me on a short leash, eh?" he chuckled. Lorne released her, but kept his arm around her shoulders, turning and making his way toward the nearest transporter.

"I can see the benefits of an_ actual_ ball and chain," she laughed back, her arm now around his waist.

Evan leaned in as they walked and kissed the side of her head affectionately as he pulled her in closer. "Let's get you home, Mrs. Lorne."

The End


End file.
